Pris dans l'illusion,Naruto, affronte la réalité !
by heiji
Summary: orochimaru ? l'hokage ? le village en cendres ? mais que s'estil passé et qu'est ce que je fais ici ? je suis un ninja ! pas un étudiant ! sorte de cadavre exquis avec ephemeris sans que chacun ne connaisse les projet des autres...
1. Les réflexions de Naruto by heiji

Titre: Naruto à la fac

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris

Couples: Alors couples yaoi et hétéro mais je ne sais pas lesquels on commence avec Naruto/Sai et Tenten/Neji mais je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va évoluer...

Résumé: En fac d'histoire de l'art, les couples se forment et ne se ressemblent pas...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas!

Chapitre 1 :

Je regarde l'heure, déjà 7 h 50 !

Si ça continue, je vais être en retard comme d'habitude ! J'en connais encore un qui va râler !

J'attrape mon cartable et j'enfile mes baskets avant de fermer la porte et de me mettre à courir.

Merde ! Ca fait pourtant trois mois que les cours ont commencé et malgré tout, je n'arrive toujours pas à me lever.

Passant devant chez Hinata, je jette un coup d'oeil devant chez elle. Personne pardi, elle ne m'a pas attendu... Tu m'étonnes... Arriver en retard avec moi la met toujours mal à l'aise. La pauvre, je lui en fais tellement voir...

Qui est Hinata me direz-vous ?

Hinata est ma meilleure amie... Je la connais depuis la maternelle. Elle est adorable et le mot et faible même pour la décrire. Hinata est d'une gentillesse à faire pâlir tout le monde. Elle n'a jamais eu d'ennemi, tout le monde l'adore. Il faut dire qu'elle est très proche de tout le monde et qu'elle fait attention à tout le monde. D'ailleurs, quand je me sentais seul, c'est elle qui a trouvé la personne avec qui je sors depuis maintenant un an et demi, grâce à elle... Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans Hinata.

Je regarde à nouveau ma montre 7 h 55.

J'y serai jamais à temps ! On commence aujourd'hui à 8 heures avec Kurenai et elle est là toujours en avance ! On aurait eu cours avec Kakashi, j'aurais encore une chance, mais là c'est fichu !

Je traverse en courant, manquant encore de me faire écraser, mais je m'en fiche. Il faut que j'arrive avant qu'il rentre !

Enfin, j'aperçois la fac. Je souffle de soulagement, mais rien n'est terminé.

7 h 57 ! Vite !

Mon père me l'avait dit pourtant... « La fac d'histoire de l'art, ça n'est pas fait pour toi... » Et moi, je lui avais répliqué : « Si ! Tu verras, je vais changer ! »

Changer, mon oeil... Comme d'habitude, je ne serai pas à l'heure... pourquoi le sort s'acharne toujours contre moi ?

J'arrive enfin devant les escaliers, plus que trois étages. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre pour me précipiter vers l'amphi 425.

J'ouvre doucement la porte et j'entends la voix de Kurenai.

Et merde ! Le cours a commencé !

« L'art roman se caractérise par la présence de voûte en berceau en pierre. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur cet exemple... »

J'essaye de me glisser discrètement jusqu'à ma place, mais comme nous ne sommes qu'un vingtaine, je me fais vite repérer.

Kurenai : Tiens, mais on dirait que Naruto nous fait la grâce de sa présence.

Pris sur le fait, je souris bêtement, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... J'attends la sentence qui va forcément tomber...

Kurenai : Va t'asseoir à ta place, vite.

Content d'échapper à la moindre réflexion, je me dirige vers ma place.

Kurenai : Le cours vient juste de commencer et tu n'as que deux minute de retard... Vu que tu fais des progrès, je ne vais pas te punir.

Assis à ma place, je baisse la tête. Hinata, à côté de moi, glousse un peu.

Kurenai : Bien, reprenons...

Kurenai recommence son cours sans se soucier de moi.

Hinata se penche vers moi en murmurant : Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a retardé aujourd'hui ?

Naruto : Mon réveil a pas marché.

Hinata rigole nouveau.

Je souris et je fais le tour de la classe. Apparemment, j'étais le seul retardataire, tout le monde est là.

J'adore cette classe, on s'entends presque tous très bien...

Je vais vous faire un portrait de tous ceux de ma classe, comme ça vous les connaîtrez un peu mieux.

Commençons par ce qui fâche, le seul de cette classe que je ne peux pas sentir... Sasuke. Brun glacial, ce type s'en prend sans arrêt à moi depuis la rentrée. Je sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais il me cherche en permanence... Il est pas vraiment méchant, mais il peut pas me supporter et je sais même pas pourquoi. En plus il reste toujours dans son coin et évite tous les autres...

A côté de lui, Sakura, grande, souriante, très gentille, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien que j'ai rencontré cette année. Je la soupçonne d'être amoureuse de son voisin, elle passe son temps à traîner avec lui et à passer à côte de lui, mais celui-ci n'a pas l'air très intéressé puisqu'il ne lui adresse jamais la parole. Sakura est légèrement plus âgée que nous, elle a redoublé sa première année. Donc, le premier jour, c'est elle qui nous a tous pris sous son aile pour tout nous expliquer sur la fac.

Un peu plus loin devant nous, Kankuro et Temari. Frère et soeur. Ils sont inséparables. Ce sont les deux clowns. Temari, blonde, a trois ans de plus que nous. Elle vient juste de reprendre ses études en même temps que ses deux petits frères. Temari est quelqu'un de très spécial. Très drôle, elle ne rate pas une occasion de faire des bêtises, mais caractérielle et lunatique, elle peut changer du tout au tout et vous faire peur. Ne jamais s'opposer à Temari quand elle est en colère, vous risqueriez d'y rester... Kankuro lui par contre, rien ne peut le contrarier. Il rigole sans arrêt, au grand damne de nos professeurs qui, parfois, on des envies de meurtres. Kankuro, séducteur invétéré, aime aussi draguer tout ce qui bouge... En ce moment, on raconte que sa cible serait Hinata, mais la connaissant, je sais que le pauvre n'a aucune chance, surtout qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

Un peu plus loin, à gauche contre le mur, la personne que je préfère dans cette classe : mon petit ami Sai. Depuis tout à l'heure, il me sourit. Il est là tous les matins à m'attendre et je suis même pas foutu d'arriver assez tôt pour lui parler un peu... Entre autres... Les cheveux noirs courts, d'immenses yeux noirs... Voilà le portrait de l'homme que j'aime... Silencieux et calme, Sai n'est pas très démonstratif, mais il cache son côté jaloux. Je l'ai rencontré chez Hinata, elle le connaissait depuis son enfance comme moi car il s'agissait du meilleur ami de sa soeur... Pouquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas rencontré plus tôt ? Ca, c'est toujours la question que je pose à Hinata... Il me tarde que le cours soit terminé, que je puisse enfin embrasser l'homme que j'aime.

A côté de lui Kiba. Kiba est brun, assez grand lui aussi et il a un an de plus que nous. C'est quelqu'un qui apparaît blagueur et totalement désintéressé de tout, mais en fait, c'est l'un des meilleurs de notre classe. Il passe son temps à dessiner en classe. Kiba est très doué pour le dessin. Une fois, j'étais à côté de lui en cours, on travaillait sur le portait de Madame de Récamier de David et lui était en train de reproduire l'oeuvre au crayon à papier. Kiba est la première personne avec qui j'ai discuté à la rentrée... On s'entend vraiment bien et puis, Kiba m'aide énormément pour l'anglais, matière où j'ai besoin d'énormément d'aide...

Derrière eux, Gaara et Tenten. Tenten est la fille la plus discrète de toute la classe après Hinata. Elle sort avec Neji qui est juste derrière. Véritable couple modèle. Ces deux-là semblent inséparables. Tenten passe tout son temps à envoyer des messages à Neji derrière elle. Gaara, quant à lui, est le plus discret des garçons. Il ne parle que très peu lui aussi. Il apparaît assez distant avec tout le monde sauf avec son frère, sa sœur, Hinata et moi. Et pourtant, on ne le connaît que depuis trois mois, mais on dirait qu'il nous a fait confiance tout de suite comme s'il pouvait deviner ce que les gens pensent de lui.

A côté d'eux, il y a Hinata et moi.

A côté de nous, Ino et Choji. Ino est la vraie pipelette de la classe. Si vous voulez que tout le monde sache quelque chose, allez le dire à Ino. Lorsqu'elle a vu que je sortais avec Sai, il ne lui a pas fallu plus de dix minutes pour le dire à tout le monde... A côté de ça, elle est très simple et très gentille... Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour n'importe qui et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche... Enfin, excepté avec Sakura... Les deux filles se disputent à propos de Sasuke, mais ça ne va jamais très loin... Choji, lui, est celui que je connais le moins... Je sais qu'il adore manger, d'ailleurs, c'est sa seule passion apparemment dans la vie... Mais sinon, il a l'air assez sympathique lui aussi.

Shikamaru, assis au fond, est le plus intelligent de notre classe. Il a beau dormir en cours et souffler en se tenant la tête, il nous bat toujours. C'est le meilleur de la classe. Il paraît qu'il a un QI de deux cents... Ce qui expliquerait pas mal de choses... Shikamaru est fiancé avec une fille qui n'est pas dans notre classe... Il nous parle très peu d'elle est ne veut pas nous dire son nom... Il est vraiment très secret... Rêveur, il passe ses après-midis à regarder le ciel pendant que nous, on est enfermé à réviser... Je trouve toujours ça injuste... Enfin...

De l'autre côté... Les derniers (à être décrit), Neji et Lee. Neji est assez bavard et très peu discret... Avec Tenten, il forme un couple, assez différents pourtant tous les deux... Neji était dans le même lycée que nous, mais je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole avant la rentrée... Je me rappelle par contre avoir entendu parler de lui. Neji avait une réputation atroce de coureur de jupon... Mais il sortait avec Tenten depuis un moment apparemment et assurait avoir changer depuis... Lee, à côté de lui, est le type le plus bizarre de la classe. Il semble toujours s'enthousiasmer pour tout. Toujours dynamique, Lee est très sportif et pratique plusieurs arts martiaux. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et de très drôle malgré lui... Ne croyez pas que je me moque, au contraire, mais Lee, à sa façon, est quand même un sacré numéro... Un jour peut-être je vous raconterais notre premier repas de classe et ce qu'il avait fait après avoir un peu trop bu...

Voilà, vous connaissez toute ma classe... Maintenant, je vais vous parler de notre prof... Notre prof principal est Monsieur Kakashi Hatake, c'est notre prof d'art moder...

Tout à coup, je redescends sur terre et je vois les autres plier leur affaires. Le cours est déjà fini sans que je m'en sois aperçu. Je plie mes affaires et sors de la salle. En fait, je me précipite pour sortir de la salle. Devant, Sai m'attend, je souris et me précipite pour l'embrasser.

A suivre...

Voilà une nouvelle histoire, le thème n'a rien d'original ( pour l'instant), je le sais mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même... A chaque chapitre, on changera de point de vue de personnage...

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pade me laisser une review... Merci d'avance...

A bientôt

Heiji


	2. L'attitude de Sasuke by ephe

Disclaimers : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, seules les idées originales (détraquées en ce qui me concerne) nous appartiennent. Les idées des chapitres impairs appartiennent à Heiji et celles des chapitres pairs sont à moi.

Titre : Naruto à la fac

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris, cette dernière pour ce chapitre

Résumé : En fac d'histoire de l'art, les couples se forment et ne se ressemblent pas, enfin, à première vue, mais quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça…

Couples : Pour le moment, Naru x Sai x Naru, Neji x Tenten x Neji

Genre : Un peu comme un cadavre exquis, mais à deux. Donc pour définir un genre, ça va être dur puisque l'un comme l'autre, on ne sait pas ce que l'autre va faire ou projette de faire…

Rating : Heiji a mis K+, mais avec moi, ça risque de virer en T…

Warnings : Yaoi et hétéro. Histoire sans but précis pour le moment, surprise autant pour les lecteurs que pour les auteurs… Pour ce chapitre, POV de Sasuke.

Naruto à la fac

_Chapitre 2_

Alors que la plupart de mes camarades sont sortis de l'amphi, je ramasse mes affaires et les imite. Je me dirige lentement vers la porte, mais alors que je vais la franchir, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler.

Sasuke-kun !

Je me retourne, franchement agacé.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ino ?

J'en ai vraiment assez de ces filles qui se pâment tout le temps devant moi. Comment se fait-il que ma froideur les attire à ce point ? Je croyais que ça rebuterait n'importe qui de m'approcher, mais il faut croire qu'ici, comme là-bas, ça plaît. Ino arrive à mon niveau, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Excuse-moi, Sasuke-kun, j'ai pas pu assister au cours d'Asuma-sensei d'hier et je me demandais si tu pouvais me prêter tes notes pour que je les recopie.

Je ferme les yeux d'exaspération. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on me faisait le coup. Avec un regard méprisant, je la regarde de nouveau et lui lance :

J'ai pas mes cours d'hier avec moi, demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle semble surprise de ma réponse, mais je m'en moque. J'ai autre chose à faire et je ne veux pas avoir de contact avec ces gens qui n'ont aucun intérêt. Sans laisser le temps à Ino de répliquer, je tourne les talons et sors de la salle, un peu énervé par un tel comportement.

Mais à peine sorti, je croise le regard de Naruto dans les bras de Sai, en train de murmurer des mots doux à son amoureux. Il s'arrête lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, mais cette vision fait monter la colère en moi, mais je la contiens tout de même. Malgré cela, Naruto n'a pas manqué le regard que je lui ai lancé et en semble blessé.

Je ne supporte pas cette vision et je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'amphi où notre prochain cours va avoir lieu. J'entre dans la salle et vais m'asseoir dans un coin, espérant que personne ne vienne se placer à côté de moi. Mais malheureusement, c'est encore trop demandé et mon calvaire va continuer.

Sasuke-kun, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? me demande Sakura, timidement.

Elle a toujours été comme ça avec moi, et moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à la repousser. Mon manque de réponse négative lui laisse sans doute penser que je suis d'accord et elle pose ses affaires sur la table avant de prendre place.

D'être assis tranquillement à côté d'elle me fait tant souffrir. Devrais-je lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Peut-être, mais je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de lui faire perdre ce qu'elle a, ce qu'elle est. Je n'ai aucun droit sur elle et je ne profite pas de la situation. C'est pour ça que je suis si en colère envers Naruto. Je devrais avoir une conversation avec lui aussi, mais même avec lui, je n'ose pas.

Maintenant, tous les étudiants sont installés, mais notre professeur n'est pas arrivé. Il faut dire que Kakashi-sensei n'a jamais eu l'habitude d'être à l'heure, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? Encore un détail qui me met hors de moi, mais toute cette colère, je préfère la garder pour moi, ça ne me servirait à rien de m'énerver contre eux de toute façon.

Tout d'un coup, j'entends un bruit provenant de la porte, grincement merveilleux dû au budget de plus en plus réduit de la fac, et je tourne la tête pour voir entrer Kakashi-sensei. Je regarde ma montre et me rends compte qu'il a un quart d'heure de retard. On dirait qu'il fait des progrès.

Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, il y avait la queue à l'imprimerie et je n'ai pas pu faire les photocopies du polycopié que je voulais vous donner aujourd'hui. Ce sera pour la semaine prochaine.

Je n'ai jamais autant détesté ces excuses bidons qu'aujourd'hui. Avant, ça m'amusait, même si je n'en montrais rien, mais dans la situation actuelle, ça me dérange. Et au plus je le regarde, plus ce masque que la direction de l'établissement lui permet de porter sur le visage m'indispose. De le voir aussi naturel devant ses élèves, si décontracté et avec cet air de ne pas du tout savoir ce qu'il fait, ça me rend malade.

Je l'écoute donc à moitié nous parler de David en attendant que le cours se termine, mais les cours de deux heures ont la fâcheuse tendance de passer très lentement, surtout lorsqu'on voudrait qu'ils passent plus vite…

Sans prendre la moindre note, puisque je sais que ça ne sert à rien, je détourne le regard de Kakashi-sensei et je fixe le mur en attendant que les deux heures passent, mais c'est sans compter sur ma voisine que j'avais réussi à oublier.

Sasuke-kun… m'appelle-t-elle.

J'essaie de l'ignorer, mais elle est tenace.

Sasuke-kun… répète-t-elle.

Je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'arrêtera pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas répondu, alors je tourne la tête vers elle et la voit afficher un merveilleux sourire à ce moment. En la voyant comme ça, je sens mon cœur se serrer et me faire mal dans ma poitrine. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me regarde comme ça, c'est trop douloureux.

Sasuke-kun, tu ne prends pas de notes ? Si tu veux, je peux te prêter les miennes après le cours. Tu veux ?

Hn.

Je n'ai pas le courage de la décevoir, je ne l'ai déjà que trop fait, même si je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard. D'ailleurs, ma réponse plus ou moins affirmative la ravie et elle retourne son attention sur le discours de Kakashi-sensei avec un sourire encore plus grand sur le visage si cela est possible.

Je ne supporte plus d'être dans cet amphi avec tous ces gens que je connais que trop bien sans vraiment les connaître. Comment pourrais-je me sortir de cette situation ? Je ne vois aucun moyen.

Finalement, les deux heures prennent fin et les étudiants commencent à ranger leurs affaires. Nous n'avons plus cours de la journée et je suis bien décidé à partir d'ici le plus vite possible pour croiser le moins de gens possible.

Mais d'un autre côté, ce qui m'attend à la maison ne me réjouit pas non plus, mais je n'y peux rien. Je range ma trousse dans mon sac à dos et me lève sans un regard pour Sakura. Mais alors que je suis presque sorti de l'amphi, j'entends cette dernière qui m'appelle.

Sasuke-kun ! Tiens, je te prête mes notes !

Elle me tend trois feuilles de notes tout en me regardant intensément. Quand elle me regarde comme ça, je n'arrive pas à être totalement froid avec elle qu'habituellement. Je prends les feuilles et les glisse dans mon sac, faisant attention de ne pas les froisser. Elle a quand même la gentillesse de me prêter ses notes, même si je ne m'en servirais pas, je ne veux pas être méchant.

Sakura me regarde toujours, mais je tourne tout de même les talons et sors de la salle. Je vois Naruto s'approcher avec Sai et je n'ai pas envie de les regarder se prouver leur amour en public, pas maintenant. J'avais pourtant réussi à accepter cette relation entre eux, mais depuis, je n'y arrive plus.

Sans rien dire à qui que ce soit, je prends la direction de la sortie, descends les différents escaliers et me dirige vers chez moi. Le soleil brille dans le ciel, la journée sera sans doute très belle, mais cela ne m'enchante pas plus que ça.

J'arrive bientôt chez moi et entre dans l'appartement que je partage avec mon frère. D'ailleurs, il est là, mais je ne suis pas enchanté non plus de le voir. Lorsqu'il me voit arriver dans le salon où il est installé, il me fait un petit sourire.

Alors les cours ? C'était bien aujourd'hui ?

C'était complètement nul et sans intérêt. Je me demande vraiment ce que je fais dans cette fac, répondis-je sur un ton glacial.

Il me regarde alors plus attentivement, fronçant les sourcils.

Pourtant, tu aimais ça avant. Depuis que tu es tout petit, tu parles d'art et d'architecture. C'est parfait pour toi tout ça.

Je déteste quand il parle comme ça, qu'il se permet de dire des choses sur moi alors qu'en fait, il n'a jamais été intéressé par moi.

Ne me regarde pas avec cet air méprisant, ajoute-t-il après avoir remarqué la façon dont je le regardais.

Désolé, lui dis-je avant de tourner les talons pour aller dans ma chambre.

Sasuke ! Tu n'étais pas comme ça quand tu étais petit. Depuis quand es-tu devenu si froid ?

Depuis que tu as assassiné Papa et Maman, murmurais-je.

Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu…

Non, rien.

Je l'imagine en train de lever un sourcil d'étonnement, mais je m'en moque. Je veux juste me retrouver seul, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de mon frère qui m'interpelle encore une fois.

Maman a téléphoné ce matin. Elle voulait te parler. Je lui ai dit que tu étais à la fac et elle a demandé à ce que tu la rappelles. Fais-le, s'il te plaît.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, ça ne servirait qu'à relancer un débat entre nous puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de rappeler. Je me dirige alors vers ma chambre dont je ferme la porte à clé une fois à l'intérieur.

Je laisse ensuite tomber mon sac par terre avant de me jeter sur mon lit, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Comment pourrais-je me sortir de ce pétrin ?

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Je suis sûre que personne n'a compris ce qui se passe avec Sasuke et je le dirais à personne ! A toi, Heiji, d'écrire la suite avec ta propre interprétation de ce chapitre. J'ai une idée en tête et on va voir si l'évolution de l'histoire me permet de la mettre en œuvre. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-

Voilà les choses ont un peu changé, j'ai laissé la place pour la moitié de cette histoire à ma bêta préférée, j'ai nommé Ephemeris. Nous écrirons cette histoire sans nous concerter pour la suite. On doit juste respecter ce que l'autre a été écrit précédemment... Donc pour le résultat y va falloir attendre parceque personne ne le connais à l'avance...

Donc je ne suis aucunement responsable des événements de ce chapitre... lol... Mais peut-être des fautes puisque suite à une erreur de réception j'ai dû décripter le chapitre donc désolé d'avance... Non Ephemeris ne me tue pas !

En attendant, je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Murasaki-kun, Ephemeris ( ça fait bizarre de te remercier dans un de tes chapitres...), Soleeila, Tsuki, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Seika-chan, ..., Heavenly et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

N'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews à Ephemeris ( même si c'est moi qui les reçoit, je sais qu'elle adore ça tout autant que moi...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	3. Les pensées d'Hinata by Heiji

Disclaimers : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, seules les idées originales (détraquées en ce qui me concerne) nous appartiennent. Les idées des chapitres impairs appartiennent à Heiji et celles des chapitres pairs sont à moi.

Titre : Naruto à la fac

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris, je crois que cete fois ci c'est mon tour... donc c'est : Heiji pour ce chapitre et donc pour ce chapitre :

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : En fac d'histoire de l'art, les couples se forment et ne se ressemblent pas, enfin, à première vue, mais quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça…

Couples : Pour le moment, Naru x Sai x Naru, Neji x Tenten x Neji et Hinata x...

Genre : Un peu comme un cadavre exquis, mais à deux. Donc pour définir un genre, ça va être dur puisque l'un comme l'autre, on ne sait pas ce que l'autre va faire ou projette de faire…

Rating : Heiji a mis K+, mais avec moi, ça risque de virer en T…

Warnings : Yaoi et hétéro. Histoire sans but précis pour le moment, surprise autant pour les lecteurs que pour les auteurs… Pour ce chapitre, POV de Sasuke.

En attendant, je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Soleeila, cc ( c'est voulu ! lol ), oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Heavenly et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Naruto à la fac

_Chapitre 3_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je les vois... Je me dis que je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait...

Assise à la terrasse d'un bar, je joue l'incruste avec Sai et Naruto.

Y a pas à dire, ils sont si mignons ensemble... J'ai vraiment bien fait de les présenter l'un à l'autre... Sai ne voulait plus sortir avec qui que ce soit, il a fallu que je lui force la main, mais je ne crois pas qu'il le regrette aujourd'hui.

« A quelle heure ont-ils dit qu'ils viendraient ? »

« Naruto, mon cœur, calme-toi, on a le temps... Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? »

« Non, non... »

Je dévisage Naruto. J'ai vu que le regard que lui a lancé Sasuke l'a perturbé, mais Sai, perdu dans son cou à ce moment là, n'a rien vu apparemment...

« Il me semble que Temari m'a dit qu'ils seraient là à trois heures et il est deux heures et demie... Shikamaru nous a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait avec Kiba un peu après. Les autres n'ont pas donné d'heure... »

« Merci Hinata. Toi au moins, tu réponds à ma question. »

Naruto fait une grimace à Sai qui, pour toute réponse, l'embrasse.

Dix minutes passent encore sans que Naruto ne semble vraiment là... Je n'aime pas quand Naruto est comme ça, surtout qu'il a promis de m'aider pour faire comprendre à notre invité spécial que j'étais amoureuse de lui... Je me demande encore d'ailleurs si c'est une bonne idée... Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai demandé ça juste après les cours en plus ? Et en lui donnant le nom ? Avec Naruto, c'est sûr que l'on ne va pas faire dans la grande discrétion...

Enfin, cette soirée a été organisée pour fêter nos partiels d'il y a quelques semaines... Jusqu'ici, on n'a pas eu le temps de les fêter, surtout que l'on pense tous, apparemment, les avoir réussis... Même Naruto...

Une réflexion me fait sortir de mes pensées...

« Je vais aux toilettes ! »

C'est Naruto qui a parlé... Sai lui sourit et Naruto se lève pour partir. A peine est-il sorti de notre champ de vision que Sai me demande quelque chose qui prouve encore une fois que je me suis trompée.

« Qu'est-ce que Sasuke a encore fait à Naruto ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas »

Sai soupire.

« Excuse-moi Hinata, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi, mais j'ai vu tout à l'heure le regard de Sasuke et maintenant il est comme absent... J'en ai marre de voir Naruto perturbé par lui... »

Je souris faiblement. J'adore vraiment Sai, il ne pouvait arriver rien de mieux, je pense, à Naruto. Sai veille sur lui comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux... Il l'aime tellement...

« Et pourtant ils ne se connaissent que depuis six mois... » soupire Sai.

Je sais que Sai a raison, mais il ne peut pas comprendre. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux dans l'équipe 7... Sans m'en rendre compte, je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai...

« Vous n'êtes que tous les deux ? »

Coupé dans mes réflexions, je me retourne vers la voix qui se trouve dans mon dos pour voir le nouvel arrivant, il s'agit de Shikamaru.

« T'es en avance, dis donc... Comme toujours... »

« Et je ne suis pas seul... »

Je regarde derrière Shikamaru, espérant voir Kiba derrière lui, mais il y a juste une fille que je ne connais pas. Malgré tout, je lui souris, son visage ne m'est pas inconnu...

« Je vous présente ma petite amie, Kin. Kin, voici Sai et Hinata. »

« Salut ! »

Sai et moi répondons poliment à la petite amie de Shikamaru... Je regarde intensément cette fille... Une drôle d'impression me parcourt... Un léger frisson... Comme si je m'adressais à un fantôme...

« Hinata, ça ne va pas ? »

Sai semble avoir perçu mon trouble, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était.

« Si, si... »

J'entends la voix de Naruto, apparemment revenu des toilettes... Shikamaru lui présente sa petite amie, mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passe... Je continue à fixer cette fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette impression ne veut pas me quitter... Il faudra que j'en parle à Naruto ou à Sai, je ne dois pas être la seule à ressentir ça...

« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu venais avec Kiba ? »

« Si, mais il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire... Il nous rejoindra ici. »

« Okay, » sourit Naruto. « Ben alors, on n'a plus qu'à attendre... J'espère qu'ils vont se dépêcher, moi j'en ai marre de rester là à rien foutre... »

« Moi, j'ai une idée pour te faire patienter... » lui murmure Sai à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Je les regarde faire, amusée.

« Mouais d'accord... Je veux bien attendre, » minaude Naruto une fois séparé de Sai. « Mais uniquement parce que ça arrange tout le monde... N'est-ce pas Hinata ? »

En entendant les mots de Naruto, je me mets aussitôt à rougir et à paniquer...

« Euh... Je... Euh... »

Sai donne alors une légère tape sur la tête de son âme soeur.

« Arrête d'embêter Hinata ! Ou je révèle à tout le monde tes petits secrets... »

Naruto se retourne vers Sai, offusqué.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« Si, et je commence par leur dire que tu dors touj... »

Sai n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une main se plaque sur sa bouche.

« Tais-toi ! »

Sai, amusé, me fait un clin d'oeil et essaye de se débattre pour pouvoir parler...

S'en suit alors sous nos yeux une bataille irrésistiblement drôle entre Sai et Naruto... Ce dernier se bat pour bloquer la bouche de Sai avec ses mains par tous les moyens. Sai lui essaie de chatouiller Naruto, mais sans succès. Ce spectacle hilarant est interrompu par deux voix venant encore de derrière moi.

« On dirait que l'on arrive pile en pleine querelle d'amoureux... »

Pas besoin de me retourner pour reconnaître cette voix...

« Oui, tu as raison soeurette... Il faut que l'on intervienne... »

Aussitôt, je vois passer devant moi Temari et Kankuro pour aller séparer les deux amoureux. Temari semble rayonnante, on dirait qu'elle n'a même pas vu Kin ou alors elle fait tout comme. Kankuro, lui, est sorti avec ce qu'il appelle ses peintures de guerre... Mon dieu, comment peut-il sortir dans la rue avec ça sur le visage ? Je ne me l'expliquerai jamais... Enfin, ça lui donne un genre... Un genre très très étrange...

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Temari attrape Sai et Kankuro attrape Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? » demande Naruto, essoufflé.

« On essaye de sauver un couple... » commence Temari.

« Et d'éviter que vous vous entretuiez... » ajoute son frère.

« On n'a pas besoin de vous, na ! »

« Ah bon, vous avez déjà rompu ? » ajoute Temari joyeuse. « Alors Sai, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? » demande-t-elle en caressant le visage de Sai avec sa main.

« HEEEEE ! » hurle Naruto. « Laisse mon mec tranquille ! »

Temari éclate de rire, suivie par moi, puis toute la table.

« T'es trop mignon quand t'es en colère Naruto ! » s'exclame Temari.

Naruto se met à bouder dans son coin. Pour arranger les choses, Sai se rapproche de lui, le serre dans ses bras et tout semble aussitôt oublier pour Naruto.

Je regarde tous ces gens autour de moi... Je les aime tellement, tous, ça me change tant de la maison et de son ambiance. Je me sens bien, à l'aise avec eux. Même si je me sens plus proche de Naruto et de Sai, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de tous les connaître, comme si on avait toujours traîné ensemble... Ils forment un peu ma famille de coeur... Et la personne la plus précieuse parmi eux, c'est Naruto... Il m'a tant de fois aidée, tant de fois défendue face à ma famille...

« Ah ! » s'exclame Temari. « Voilà encore des retardataires...

Je me retourne et je vois arriver ensemble Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Tenten et Sakura. Aussitôt, mon air serein disparaît.

Il est avec eux.

Ca y est, il est là.

Naruto me fait un rapide clin d'oeil.

Il faut dire qu'il est si beau, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard...

Mince, il me regarde !

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je suis sûre que je vais rougir, il faut que je m'en empêche...

Je dois résister...

Mais il est si beau...

Tout à coup, il m'adresse un sourire.

Il s'assied à côté de moi.

Tous les autres se saluent, mais je ne les entends pas...

Je le fixe lui...

Ca y est, il se retourne vers moi...

Il me regarde...

Il me parle...

Je n'ai rien entendu tellement je suis stressée...

Mais sans le vouloir, comme d'habitude... Je rougis.

A suivre...

Et voilà, mon tour est passé.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu... N'oubliez pas de nous laisser une review si c'est le cas...

Ephe en fait la responsabilité que je te confie c'est de choisir la personne que Hinata aime ! Donc à toi de choisir... tu as le choix, trois mecs possibles ... Personnellement je... Non je ne dis rien à toi de faire la suite... Allez au boulot !

En attendant, je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Soleeila, cc ( c'est voulu ! lol ), oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Heavenly et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

A bientôt, j'espère

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	4. Les doutes de Kiba by Ephe

Disclaimers : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, seules les idées originales (détraquées en ce qui me concerne) nous appartiennent. Les idées des chapitres impairs appartiennent à Heiji et celles des chapitres pairs sont à Ephemeris.

Titre : Naruto à la fac

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris, cette dernière pour ce chapitre

Résumé : En fac d'histoire de l'art, les couples se forment et ne se ressemblent pas, enfin, à première vue, mais quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça…

Couples : Pour le moment, Naru x Sai x Naru, Neji x Tenten x Neji, Hinata x Kiba x Hinata

Genre : Un peu comme un cadavre exquis, mais à deux. Donc pour définir un genre, ça va être dur puisque l'un comme l'autre, on ne sait pas ce que l'autre va faire ou projette de faire…

Rating : Heiji a mis K+, mais avec moi, ça risque de virer en T…

Warnings : Yaoi et hétéro. Histoire sans but précis pour le moment, surprise autant pour les lecteurs que pour les auteurs… Pour ce chapitre, POV de Kiba.

Naruto à la fac

_Chapitre 4_

Alors que je viens de m'asseoir à côté de Hinata, je la vois rougir légérement. Depuis que je la connais, je l'ai toujours vue ainsi, timide, rougissante à chaque fois qu'un garçon la regardait. Mais là, je ne l'ai même pas regardée qu'elle rougit déjà. Et d'ailleurs, si je n'arrivais pas à aussi bien contenir ce genre de débordement en moi, je crois que je serais encore plus rouge qu'elle en ce moment.

Cette fille a quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui m'attire tel un aimant. Pourtant, à la regarder, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, mais sans plus, sa timidité créant un mur entre elle et les autres. Mais à force de la regarder, j'ai découvert dans ses yeux une lueur qui m'a foudroyé et que je n'arrive plus à oublier.

Mais maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, il faut que j'essaie de me concentrer sur mes autres camarades et oublier les regards en coin que me lance Hinata. C'est alors que je remarque une jeune fille à côté de Shikamaru que je ne connais pas. Ce dernier se rend compte de mon regard quelque peu surpris et me la présente comme sa petite amie.

" Il était temps que tu nous la montres ! " s'exclame Lee, heureux de faire la connaissance de Kin. " Depuis le temps que tu nous en parles, j'avais fini par croire que tu t'imaginais une copine ! "

" N'exagère pas Lee ! " lui répond Sakura. " Sois plutôt heureux de la rencontrer maintenant. Il aurait très bien pu la garder rien que pour lui. "

" Bien sûr, " continue Temari en fixant Sakura. " Et j'imagine que c'est ce que tu feras lorsque tu auras réussi à décoincer ce Sasuke qui ne parle à personne. "

On se met tous à rire autour de la table mis à part Sakura et Naruto qui baissent la tête. Sai, qui a remarqué le mouvement de son amoureux, s'arrête net et l'interroge du regard après lui avoir fait tourner la tête vers lui.

" J'ai pas envie de parler de cet abruti, " dit doucement Naruto qui, visiblement, a eu un accrochage avec Sasuke.

" Ne parle pas de Sasuke-kun comme ça, Naruto, " dit à son tour Sakura, avec très peu de vigueur, juste pour la forme on dirait.

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend à ces deux-là ? On s'amuse, non ? C'était pour rigoler. C'est vrai que depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Sasuke a toujours fait plus ou moins bande à part, allez savoir pourquoi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on l'a pas invité aujourd'hui. Je m'adresse alors à toute la table.

" Ecoutez, ne pensons plus à ce type qui n'est même pas foutu de se faire des amis. On est là pour fêter nos partiels, alors on commande et on s'éclate, d'accord ?

Je reçois une vague de réponses positives et enjouées qui me redonne le sourire. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sakura et la voit m'offrir un sourire qui ne me semble pas tout à fait sincère. C'est dommage pour elle. Elle va tout faire pour paraître heureuse d'être là alors qu'elle va penser à Sasuke toute la soirée. Tant pis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus pour elle ?

La soirée commence très bien. Tout le monde discute de tout et n'importe quoi, se raconte des blagues et se taquine, chacun devant un verre. Depuis que je me suis assis, je n'ose pas adresser la parole à Hinata qui pourtant, ne semble attendre que ça. Mais peut-être que je me fais des idées.

Mais alors, comment ça se fait que dès que nos regards se croisent, je la vois rougir et que dès qu'elle s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre, elle reprend une couleur naturelle ? Il faudrait que je l'aborde, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

C'est alors que je sens qu'on me tire légèrement par la manche et je me retourne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Shikamaru.

" Déstresse Kiba. Je ressens tout le stress que la charmante demoiselle à côté de toi te cause et ça me fatigue. "

Je fronce un peu les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

" T'es drôle toi. Et comment je fais pour faire tomber le stress ? Ca se contrôle pas tu sais. "

" Ben, t'as qu'à lui parler, ça va passer. "

" Mais je sais pas quoi lui dire. "

Je le vois secouer la tête doucement, exaspéré par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

" Mais… T'as quel âge ? On est plus à la maternelle, on sait s'exprimer. Trouve quelque chose à lui dire et arrête de me stresser. "

Je vais répliquer, mais il se retourne vers Kin et l'embrasse sur la joue en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Comment ça se fait qu'un gars pareil a pu se trouver une fille et que moi, je ne trouve pas le courage d'adresser la parole à Hinata ? Ridicule. Je me retourne alors vers ma voisine qui regarde dans la direction opposée et je l'interpelle.

" Hinata ? "

Je la vois sursauter, puis se retourner.

" Oui ? "

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux, pendue à mes lèvres et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Trouve Kiba, trouve !

" Alors, tu crois que tu t'en es bien tiré avec les partiels ? "

Ouf, j'ai eu chaud. C'est vrai que c'est un peu idiot comme question, mais comme elle sourit, je prends ça pour une bonne chose.

" Oui, je crois. Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup travaillé et que j'ai fait réviser Naruto énormément. Et en lui faisant rentrer tous les cours dans le crâne, ils sont rentrés aussi dans le mien. "

Elle émet un petit rire que je trouve adorable et je ris doucement avec elle. Elle détourne le regard un moment et me regarde à nouveau.

" Au fait, comment va Akamaru ? "

" Oh, il va très bien. On s'entraîne dur en ce moment pour une nouvelle technique. "

D'un coup, Sai, qui est assis de l'autre côté d'Hinata, se retourne vers nous avec un air étrange sur le visage.

" De quoi vous parlez ? "

Je regarde Hinata qui a l'air perplexe, tout comme moi. C'est vrai ça, de quoi on parlait ? Je ne sais plus. Ma charmante voisine se retourne alors vers Sai et lui répond :

" Je sais plus. Enfin, c'est pas bien grave. "

Elle se retourne de nouveau vers moi et affiche un sourire sublime qui me fait fondre. Que je peux aimer ce sourire qu'elle affiche avec tant de timidité, ce qui le rend d'ailleurs encore plus adorable. Mais je la sens toutefois un peu perturbée. Elle lance beaucoup de coups d'œil à Naruto qui, maintenant que je le regarde, ne semble pas beaucoup s'amuser.

" Eh, Naruto ! " lui dis-je, un peu énervé par son comportement.

Il tourne le regard vers moi et me répond sur un ton un peu agressif.

" Quoi ? "

" Tu veux bien arrêter de faire la gueule s'il te plaît. On est là pour s'amuser et ta tronche me mine le moral. Si quelque chose te dérange, dis-le, qu'on soit tranquille. "

Depuis que j'ai pris la parole, tous les regards se sont tournés sur moi et tout le monde suit notre échange. Ils ont sans doute tous remarqué cet air déprimé qu'affiche Naruto et Sakura qui, elle, essaie de le cacher par tous les moyens et ils attendent de savoir ce qui cause cela. Mais la réflexion que je viens de faire au blond ne lui plaît pas du tout.

" De quoi je me mèle ? Je suis pas trop d'humeur à faire la fête en ce moment, mais je fais un grand effort pour ne pas être désagréable. Ca te suffit pas ? Oui, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, mais ça ne te regarde pas et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et si tu peux pas comprendre ça, j'y peux rien. "

Là, c'est moi qui commence à m'énerver.

" Attends un peu, personne ne te force à être ici si tu n'en as pas envie. Je peux comprendre que tu aies des problèmes, mais j'y peux rien. Je te propose d'en parler pour te soulager, mais je veux pas te forcer. Donc laisse tomber et garde-toi tes problèmes. "

" Kiba, s'il te plaît, " me murmure Hinata sans oser me regarder vraiment.

Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas et que ma voisine sait sans doute et à voir comment elle réagit, je préfère ne rien ajouter. C'est alors que Sakura relève la tête qu'elle avait baissée pendant mon échange avec Naruto et qu'elle ouvre de grands yeux.

" Sasuke-kun… " dit-elle doucement avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de la table.

Je me retourne en même temps que tous les autres pour la suivre du regard et j'aperçois un peu plus loin, à moitié caché derrière un arbre, Sasuke qui semble nous observer. Dès qu'il se rend compte que Sakura vient vers lui, il tente de s'en aller, mais elle arrive à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

De là où nous sommes, on entend rien de ce qu'ils se disent, mais je comprend qu'elle l'invite à se joindre à nous, ce qui me fait moyennement plaisir. Je trouve qu'il la regarde d'une drôle de façon, comme avec du regret, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Puis, Sasuke tente de s'éloigner d'elle et de partir, mais elle le retient par le bras et insiste. Lui ne semble pas répondre, il se contente de la regarder. C'est alors qu'un bruit derrière moi me fait me retourner et je vois Naruto se lever et contourner la table pour les rejoindre.

Je le suis des yeux et le vois arriver bientôt au niveau de Sasuke et Sakura. Un échange de regards durs se fait entre les deux garçons avant que Naruto ne commence à parler, cette fois assez fort pour que de là où nous sommes, nous puissions entendre ce qu'ils disent.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à nous regarder comme ça ? On t'a pas invité alors t'as rien à faire ici. "

A cette phrase, Sasuke fronce les sourcils et son visage se fait plus dur. Je commence à en avoir assez de ce mec. Il va nous gâcher la soirée et j'ai vraiment pas envie que ça se passe comme ça alors que Hinata est à côté de moi et qu'elle me lance de ces petits sourires si jolis. Je me lève donc à mon tour pour aller les rejoindre quand je me sens retenu par la manche. Je me retourne et tombe sur les yeux de Hinata.

" Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? "

Elle semble tellement inquiète, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça sans réponse.

" Ne t'en fais pas, je vais simplement faire partir Sasuke pour que la soirée puisse continuer aussi bien qu'elle a commencé. "

Je la vois soupirer de soulagement alors qu'elle lâche ma manche. Je vais pour me retourner quand j'entends Shikamaru dire doucement :

" Ce Sasuke, quel emmerdeur. "

Je ne relève pas et me dirige vers le petit groupe dans lequel Naruto commence à s'énerver du silence de Sasuke.

" T'es vraiment un sale con ! Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle. Faut pas s'étonner que tu n'aies pas d'ami, tu fais tout pour te lier avec personne. Mais c'est pas de notre faute à nous. Et puis pourquoi, quand je suis avec Sai, tu me regardes tout le temps comme si tu étais dégoûté ? De quel droit tu me juges comme ça ? "

Alors que j'arrive à leur hauteur et que je vais parler, me disant que l'autre ne répondra pas, je m'arrête en plein dans mon élan parce que Sasuke s'est décidé à desserrer les dents.

" J'ai le droit de te juger, ce que tu fais, c'est honteux. "

Je reste très surpris d'entendre de pareils mots de sa bouche. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sasuke, même si c'est Sasuke, parlerait comme ça un jour. Mais alors que je ne sais plus quoi dire, Naruto, lui, s'énerve et repart de plus belle.

" Comment ça honteux ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi je devrais avoir honte d'être amoureux de Sai ? C'est quelqu'un que je trouve formidable et je l'aime. Pourquoi, parce que c'est un garçon, je devrais avoir honte, hein ? "

" Ce n'est pas pour ça… "

" C'est pourquoi alors ? "

" Naruto, s'il te plaît… " murmure Sakura qui a baissé la tête et que je sens au bord des larmes.

Mais cela n'empêche pas Naruto de continuer, il est très en colère et semble vraiment vouloir une réponse.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? "

Sasuke relève des yeux pleins de colère pour les plonger dans ceux de Naruto qui a un mouvement de recul face à cette expression de haine. Moi aussi, je recule d'un pas, je voudrais pas qu'il me saute au cou alors que je n'y suis pour rien. Mais il ne dit toujours rien. Naruto repose une nouvelle fois sa question, attendant impatiemment que Sasuke ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce qu'il est mort, " finit par murmurer Sasuke.

Je ne bouge pas. Est-ce qu'il a complètement pété les plombs pour sortir un truc pareil ? Sai n'est pas mort, il est là, à quelques mètres de nous, bien vivant. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto qui n'a pas l'air de saisir ce que Sasuke vient de dire non plus.

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? " lui dit-il avec un air perplexe sur le visage.

Sasuke le fixe un moment du regard avant de tourner la tête vers Sakura qui n'a toujours pas bougé et dont les larmes coulent maintenant librement sur ses joues. Cette vision semble faire mal à Sasuke qui grimace de douleur en détournant la tête.

" Tu triches Naruto. Il est mort, mais ici, tu fais comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Tu es égoïste. Tu profites de cette situation pour vivre le bonheur qu'on t'a enlevé, mais tu n'as pas le droit. Ce n'est pas notre monde ici, tout ça, c'est une illusion, une illusion dans laquelle il nous a mis pour nous empêcher de nuire à ses projets. Ici, on croirait que rien de tout ce qui s'est passé n'a eu lieu, mais c'est une erreur. Il est mort et elle est morte. "

Mais de quoi il parle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris pour délirer comme ça ? Il raconte n'importe quoi, mais le pire, c'est que Naruto semble presque le croire. Et maintenant, Sasuke répète sans cesse : " Elle est morte, elle est morte. " Il lui manque une case ou quoi ?

C'est alors qu'il se retourne de nouveau vers Sakura et qu'il la regarde fixement. La jeune fille en est surprise, mais n'ose pas parler. D'un coup, les yeux de Sakura s'agrandissent et je tourne le regard vers Sasuke qui s'est mis à pleurer en la regardant. Je le vois alors se précipiter sur elle et la saisir dans une étreinte désespérée, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille.

" Pardon Sakura, pardon. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger comme je te l'avais dit. Pardon, pardon… "

Je comprends de moins en moins et je vais pour faire une réflexion à Naruto quand je le vois trembler à côté de moi, les yeux dans le vague.

" Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? "

Oh, ça commence à être flippant là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le blond a l'air complètement paniqué et je comprends pas pourquoi. Naruto porte alors ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et tombe à genoux, tremblant encore plus. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui en l'interrogeant alors que j'entends des pas précipités derrière moi. Je comprends sans regarder qu'il s'agit des autres qui ont suivi la scène de la table et qui ont vu Naruto s'écrouler. Sai arrive le premier et se place de l'autre côté de son amoureux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as mon ange ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? "

Naruto fixe le sol et murmure des choses que je n'arrive pas à entendre dans un premier temps. Puis, ce qu'il dit se fait plus audible et je capte des bouts de phrases.

" Sakura-chan… Il l'a tuée… Serpent… Orochimaru… Sakura-chan… "

La jeune fille dont il est question sursaute aux paroles de Naruto et Sasuke gémit, la serrant encore plus contre lui. Je suis de plus en plus perdu, mais Naruto continue.

" Il l'a tuée, il veut tout détruire… La vieille est en danger aussi… Sai… Sai… "

Ce dernier nom a été dit dans une plainte effroyable. Le garçon en question regarde Naruto avec un air soucieux. Je jette un regard derrière moi et vois tout le monde regarder la scène sans comprendre et attendant la suite des événements. Naruto continue de murmurer le nom de son amant sans rien dire de plus.

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils et regarde Sasuke qui n'a pas lâché Sakura.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille ? Ca te fait chier à ce point qu'on soit ensemble ? "

Cette intervention provoque un recul de Sasuke qui se détache de Sakura sans oser la regarder. Il fixe le sol et répond à Sai.

" Oh que oui, ça me fait chier ! Je ne supporte pas cette faiblesse de sa part alors que je fais tout pour être fort et ne pas me laisser aller dans l'illusion. Je lutte tous les jours contre les avances de Sakura que j'aime tant parce que je sais qu'elle n'est pas Sakura. Ce n'est pas elle ! Et ce n'est pas toi non plus. "

Je sens bien que Sai est en train de perdre son sang-froid, mais alors qu'il va répliquer, Naruto se met à hurler :

" Non ! Sai ! Sai, ne meurs pas ! Je t'en prie ! Sai ! "

En hurlant cela, Naruto pose ses mains sur le sol, devant lui, et je peux voir ses ongles se transformer en griffes et une aura rouge apparaît autour de lui. Et alors qu'il relève la tête, je recule d'un pas en voyant ses yeux bleus devenir rouges.

Et alors, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. A cette vision de Naruto, des images envahissent ma tête ; je vois un village un feu, des gens qui se battent, un petit chien blanc qui se glisse dans ma veste et… Sai allongé sur le sol dans une marre de sang.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Commencez-vous à comprendre ou les choses sont de plus en plus floues ? C'est peut-être pas très clair, mais je sais où je vais, ce qui n'est pas nécessairement rassurant quand on sait que ce ne sera pas moi qui vais écrire la suite de ce chapitre, puisque Heiji et moi ne nous consultons pas, mais ça devrait être intéressant. Bonne chance camarade pour la suite. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que tu vas faire. Merci d'avoir lu et à dans deux chapitres en ce qui me concerne.

-Ephemeris-

Hello, c'est encore Heiji, juste pour dire que j'ai encore décripté ce chapitre alors s'il y a des fautes, c'est la mienne.

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Darkbutterfly, Seika-chan, Soleeila, Nanamy, Ephemeris, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Heavenly et surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	5. Les souvenirs de Lee by Heiji

Disclaimers : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, seules les idées originales (détraquées en ce qui me concerne) nous appartiennent. Les idées des chapitres impairs appartiennent à Heiji et celles des chapitres pairs sont à Ephemeris.

Titre : Naruto à la fac

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris, Heiji pour vous torturer cette fois-ci ?

Résumé : En fac d'histoire de l'art, les couples se forment et ne se ressemblent pas, enfin, à première vue, mais quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça…

Couples : Pour le moment, Naru x Sai x Naru, Neji x Tenten x Neji, Hinata x Kiba x Hinata

Genre : Un peu comme un cadavre exquis, mais à deux. Donc pour définir un genre, ça va être dur puisque l'un comme l'autre, on ne sait pas ce que l'autre va faire ou projette de faire…

Rating : Heiji a mis K+, mais avec moi, ça risque de virer en T…

Warnings : Yaoi et hétéro. Histoire sans but précis pour le moment, surprise autant pour les lecteurs que pour les auteurs… Pour ce chapitre, POV de Lee.

Naruto à la fac

_Chapitre 5_

Devant nous, Naruto continue de crier un seul et unique nom, celui de la personne qu'il aime : Sai.

Ses cris remplis de douleur me transpercent le cœur, pourtant, il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer. Sai est là, à côté de lui. Tout à coup, une chose étrange se produit, une aura rouge commence à apparaître autour de Naruto. Je me rapproche d'eux pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passe. Je suis maintenant à deux pas derrière Kiba lorsque les yeux de Naruto croisent mon regard. Cette pupille et cette lueur rouge provoquent un déclic dans mon esprit. Des tonnes d'images se bousculent dans ma tête. Des milliers de souvenirs se mélangent.

Mon entrée à l'académie...

La première fois où j'ai vu maître Gai...

La formation de l'équipe avec Tenten et Neji...

Nos premières missions...

L'examen et la rencontre avec Naruto, Sakura, Hinata et les autres...

Mon combat contre Gaara...

Mes blessures...

Mon transfert à l'hôpital de Konoha...

Le combat contre Kimimaro...

Le départ de Sasuke...

Puis celui de Naruto...

Ma réussite à l'examen et mon entrée chez les ninjas de classe moyenne...

Le retour de Naruto après trois ans...

La mort et la résurrection de Gaara...

La rencontre entre Naruto et Sai...

La déclaration de Neji à Tenten...

Le retour de Sasuke...

Mon passage chez les ninjas supérieurs...

La réconciliation entre Sasuke et nous tous..

La décision de Tsunade de prendre Naruto comme nouvel Hokage après elle...

Puis...

Puis ce dernier souvenir... Celui que je voudrais tant oublier, mais que je ne peux pas... Le pire de tous...

L'attaque de Konoha par Orochimaru.

Je revois encore la scène comme si j'étais en train de la vivre.

Cet après-midi là, nous étions tous chez Naruto pour fêter les fiançailles de Sasuke et Sakura... Sakura y était resplendissante. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu ainsi... Sasuke, lui, semblait fier et ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Sakura.

Naruto passait son temps avec Hinata. Il essayait, pas très discrètement, de la convaincre de parler à Kiba. Tout le monde savait que Hinata voulait sortir avec Kiba... Tout le monde sauf lui, bien sûr.

Tenten et Nej pensaient à se marier tous les deux depuis quelques mois... Je devais être le témoin de Tenten.

Shikamaru et Temari venaient d'annoncer qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

La musique préférée de Sakura donnait une ambiance festive à la fête. Sai et Naruto, Ino et Choji dansaient ensemble.

Moi, je me rappelle très bien. J'étais assis à côté de Shino et Kankuro, en grande discussion à propos de jutsus. Je crois même que je pourrais vous retranscrire la discussion au mot près tellement cette journée reste gravée dans ma tête. Kankuro était en train de nous parler des avantages de l'utilisation des marionnettes quand elle a retenti.

La cloche d'alerte de Konoha. D'abord surpris, nous avons cru à un entraînement. Konoha n'avait plus était attaqué depuis l'incident de l'examen chunin. Mais nous avions tort. Cette sonnerie aigue et bruyante nous fit réagir aussitôt. En quelques secondes, nous étions dehors, plaisantant, croyant toujours à l'exercice annuel d'entraînement à la défense de Konoha en cas de danger. Je crois que nous avons compris très vite ce qu'il se passait. L'agitation des habitants nous fit vraiment peur, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment ce qui nous a le plus inquiété.

Je crois que ce fut lorsque nous avons vu les serpents détruire une partie des fortifications de Konoha. Ca nous a inquiété car nous avons compris immédiatement. Cette attaque ne venait pas de n'importe qui. C'était encore et toujours lui. Le seul qui avait toujours voulu détruire Konoha et dont la vie se résumait à ce seul but...

Nous étions arrivés au Nord, endroit de l'attaque d'après ce que nous avions vu et qu'après ce que les insectes de Shino lui avaient dit... Mais dès que nous fûmes sur place, des serpents attaquèrent à la frontière Ouest et Est.

A la place des murs du Nord trônaient Manda et Orachimaru. Face à eux, Jiraiya était prêt à se battre sur le dos de Gamabunta. Les deux ex-amis se dévisagèrent. Orochimaru avait l'air particulièrement sûr de lui, on aurait dit qu'il savait par avance ce qui allait se passer.

Derrière nous, je vis Iruka qui faisait évacuer les habitants. C'est vrai que lors d'une attaque, une partie des ninjas était réquisitionnée pour s'occuper des habitants de Konoha. La panique était à son comble.

Le combat de Manda et Gamabunta provoquait de nombreux dégâts.

D'autres ninjas commencèrent à s'infiltrer dans la ville. A leur tête, je reconnus Kabuto. Je le revois encore, arborant un large sourire de vainqueur. Aussitôt passé les murailles, il se précipita vers Naruto pour se battre avec lui, mais Sasuke et Sakura s'interposèrent. Il semblait que Sasuke avait un compte à régler avec Kabuto.

Quelques instants plus tard, le village était déjà en grande partie envahi. Orochimaru avait profité du départ d'une partie des ninjas supérieurs pour Suna à cause d'une affaire liée à l'Akatsuki. Comment avait-il pu savoir qu'ils n'y auraient pas tous les ninjas à Konoha ? Et surtout pas la plus importante, l'Hokage. Je me le demande encore...

La ville devenait peu à peu un champ de bataille. Nous essayions tous de nous battre pour la défendre, mais peu à peu, les hommes d'Orochimaru réussirent à nous faire reculer.

Cependant, ce qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas prévu, c'était la présence de Gaara et de Naruto. Il semblait que l'efficacité avec laquelle ces derniers battaient ses ninjas l'énervait. Et voir Sasuke s'opposer à son projet et tenir tête à Kabuto semblait le contrarier au plus haut point.

Le combat entre Jiraiya et Ororchimaru s'intensifiait.

Pour nous protéger, nous devions reculer. Mais reculer encore signifiait laisser encore plus de terrain à l'ennemi, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Les ninjas d'Orochimaru étaient beaucoup trop nombreux... Nous ne pouvions pas faire face... De chaque côté, il en arrivait de plus en plus ... La ville commençait à être défigurée.

Je me demandais s'il serait un jour possible de reconstruire la ville comme elle était avant. Quand je pense que l'Hokage n'était pas là... Face à elle et Jiraiya, je suis sûr qu'Orochimaru n'aurait pas été si sûr de lui... Mais d'ici son retour, la bataille serait terminé... Il fallait tenir, tenir le plus longtemps possible...

Tous nos espoirs reposaient sur Jiraiya. S'il réussissait à battre Orochimaru, la bataille serait à moitié emportée car si Orochimaru était hors d'état de combattre, ses ninjas feraient comme la dernière fois, ils seraient contraints d'abandonner... Au moment où cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, je vis de mes yeux l'issue du combat entre les deux ninjas légendaires.

Sous mes yeux ébahis, je vis Jiraya tomber au sol, apparemment gravement blessé. De là ou j'étais, je ne pouvais pas savoir s'il était mort ou non. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gamabunta disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Orochimaru, ravi de sa victoire, fit avancer Manda vers la ville vers un point précis. Les combats ne semblaient même plus l'intéresser. En fait, son objectif était plus important que tout le reste. Arrivé au coeur de la ville, Orochimaru s'approcha de la tour de l'Hokage avec Manda. Au pied de la tour, le serpent donna un grand coup de queue et la tour s'effondra sous nos yeux. Je restai pétrifié à cette vison, puis je reçus un kunai dans l'épaule.

Nous n'étions plus beaucoup de ninjas à nous battre. Beaucoup étaient tombés. Non loin de moi, je vis encore Konohamaru en train de se battre et Ino continuer à se défendre malgré ses blessures. Hinata, toute proche, se battait contre deux ninjas en même temps. Nous avions toujours l'espoir que la situation allait se retourner. Il fallait y croire jusqu'au dernier instant. Tout à coup, un bruit immense se fit entendre. Le ninja contre lequel je me battais profita de ma distraction et envoya sur moi une dizaine de kunais. Ils étaient trop près de moi maintenant et la fatigue se fit sentir, je ne réussirai pas à les éviter tous...

En moins d'une seconde, une immense aura rouge se plaça entre les kunais et moi pour les arrêter. Je fis plus attention et je fixai cette aura rouge pour être sûr de la reconnaître. C'était la même que celle que je vois maintenant. La personne à l'aura rouge tourna son regard vers moi et je reconnus aussitôt Naruto. Il avait l'air complètement fou de rage. Comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle de son propre corps. Sans dire un mot, Naruto se débarrassa du ninja qui se battait contre moi et me força, ainsi que Ino, Hinata et Konohamaru à le suivre.

Nous suivîmes Naruto qui fit place nette jusqu'à l'endroit où il voulait nous amener. Naruto ne semble rien craindre. En fait, au bout d'un moment, je compris ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il essayait de nous regrouper. Au bout d'un moment, je vis les autres et je compris ce qui avait fait perdre le contrôle à Naruto. Même moi, quand je revois cette scène, je ne peux exprimer en mots la douleur que je ressens.

Même aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser... Je revois encore Tenten, complètement déconnectée du combat, pleurer en berçant dans ses bras Neji dont le coeur avait été transpercé et dont le sang inondait les mains de Tenten. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser, Neji est mort ! Mais il n'était pas le seul.

Mon coeur se serra encore lorsque j'aperçus, à côté de Sasuke, qui continue à se battre, Sakura, allongée. Elle aussi nous avait quittés. L'attaque qui l'a tuée l'avait à moitié défigurée. Je n'ai pas pu regarder plus longtemps ce spectacle. J'ai tourné la tête.

Et là, à quelques mètres de Sakura, j'aperçus ce qui avait dû provoquer la réaction de Naruto. Face contre terre, Sai baignait dans une marre de sang. La moitié de son corps avait été réduite en morceau.

Mon coeur se serra encore davantage... Tout espoir disparu. Mais même si la vision de tous ces morts était insupportable, il fallait encore se battre et essayer de les venger !

Je relevai la tête et regardai autour de moi. Nous étions tous là, mais pas tous en état de nous battre. Hinata essayait de faire un garrot à Ino pour arrêter le saignement de sa blessure. Kiba tenait Akamaru blessé sous sa veste. Kankuro boîtait, sa jambe ayant été transpercée par deux shurikens. Temari soutenait Shikamaru qui perdait du sang au niveau de l'abdomen.

Soudain, je m'aperçus que nous étions disposés en cercle, ce qui apparaissait être une bonne stratégie pour faire face aux attaques. Naruto tournait autour du cercle pour veiller sur nous comme un loup qui surveillerait sa meute. Un loup qui donnerait sa vie pour les autres. Il n'y avait pas de moyen pour s'en sortir, mais Naruto continuait son manège.

Tout à coup, Orochimaru et Manda surgirent devant nous. Orochimaru affiche un sourire immense.

C'est la dernière image dont je me souviens...

Le soleil se couchait sur Konoha en ruine et en flammes...

Sakura, Sai et Neji morts pendant cette bataille...

Et l'atroce sourire de cet immonde serpent...

Tous ces souvenirs ne mettent que quelques secondes à me revenir totalement.

Je tourne alors la tête vers Sai qui est censé être mort.

Que fait-il là ?

Et nous, que faisons-nous là ?

Sai a compris que je me souvenais de tout.

Il fait un étrange sourire puis je sens ma tête devenir lourde.

Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus...

Et peu à peu, je sens mes yeux devenir lourd et je m'endors.

* * *

Fatigué, je me réveille bien au chaud dans mon lit. Je baille avant de me lever et de me regarder dans le miroir. La soirée d'hier était vraiment géniale. On s'est amusé comme des petits fous... Même Sasuke nous a rejoint pour s'amuser. C'était vraiment une bonne soirée bien arrosée. Je petit déjeune en vitesse pour arriver à la fac bien avant le début des cours. Devant la salle, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto (miracle) sont déjà là. Je me joins à eux, ils parlent de la soirée. Apparemment, tout le monde s'est vraiment amusé à cette soirée. 

Même Naruto et Sasuke semblent réconciliés du problème d'hier matin et rigolent, comme s'ils avaient oublié la cause de ce problème.

Tout à coup, le professeur Deidara arrive.

On entre tous dans l'amphi et on commence un cours fascinant sur le pop art avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

A suivre...

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Ephe, à toi de te débrouiller avec ça ! bon courage !

Tout ça pose d'énormes questions...

Où sont Naruto et les autres ?

Qui est responsable de tout ça ?

Sai, Sakura et Neji sont-ils vraiment mort ?

Où est Tsunade ?

Pourquoi Ephemeris me torture-t-elle en tuant Sai ?

Tout ces questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre puisque la suite dépend maintenant d'Ephemeris... Vivement mon tour à nouveau que je fasse ce que je veux... lol !

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de nous laisser des reviews... Merci d'avance

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Heavenly, Nanamy, Soleeiila, Ephemeris, oOoO Black siri OoOoO et surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	6. Les réminiscences de Sakura by Ephe

Disclaimers : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, seules les idées originales (détraquées en ce qui me concerne) nous appartiennent. Les idées des chapitres impairs appartiennent à Heiji et celles des chapitres pairs sont à Ephemeris.

Titre : Naruto à la fac

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris, cette dernière pour ce chapitre

Résumé : En fac d'histoire de l'art, les couples se forment et ne se ressemblent pas, enfin, à première vue, mais quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça…

Couples : Pour le moment, Naru x Sai x Naru, Neji x Tenten x Neji, Hinata x Kiba x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura x Sasuke

Genre : Un peu comme un cadavre exquis, mais à deux. Donc pour définir un genre, ça va être dur puisque l'un comme l'autre, on ne sait pas ce que l'autre va faire ou projette de faire…

Rating : Heiji a mis K+, mais avec moi, ça risque de virer en T…

Warnings : Yaoi et hétéro. Histoire sans but précis pour le moment, surprise autant pour les lecteurs que pour les auteurs… Pour ce chapitre, POV de Sakura.

Naruto à la fac

_Chapitre 6_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin, mais je me suis levée en retard et je me retrouve à devoir courir pour arriver à l'heure à la fac. On a passé une soirée très agréable hier soir, un peu arrosée, mais je n'aurais pas pensé me mettre en retard ce matin à cause de ça.

Enfin, c'est pas trop grave apparemment puisque alors que j'arrive, la porte de l'amphi n'est pas fermée bien qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir. J'entre dans la salle et m'assieds à la première place qui se présente à moi. A peine installée, mon voisin, que je n'avais pas remarqué, m'adresse la parole.

" Salut Sakura, tu vas bien ? "

" Un peu sur le stress, réveil tardif, mais ça va. Et toi, Neji ? "

" Un peu la gueule de bois, léger. Mais je regrette pas, la soirée d'hier était chouette. "

La conversation s'arrête là, Deidara-sensei commence son cours. Depuis quelques semaines, on analyse des œuvres de Warhol et ça continue aujourd'hui. Pendant les premières minutes, je m'efforce d'écouter le discours de Deidara-sensei, mais rapidement, mon stylo se met à noter automatiquement les paroles de notre professeur tandis que mes yeux se détachent de l'objet de notre observation en quête d'autre chose.

Je suis entrée tellement en coup de vent que je n'ai pas eu le temps de repérer Sasuke-kun. Je balaye du regard mes camarades de classe pour finalement tomber sur lui, un peu en retrait, comme d'habitude, près d'une fenÍtre. Je le trouve un peu plus lumineux que d'habitude, moins renfrogné et ça me fait plaisir. C'est peut-être une signe, j'irai lui parler après le cours.

Je me sens toute joyeuse de cette pensée et retourne mon attention sur le cours. J'observe l'œuvre de Warhol que Deidara-sensei nous montre puis, tout d'un coup, je sens ma tête se mettre à tourner et des images se succèdent dans ma tête à une vitesse ne me permettant pas de vraiment les distinguer. Je secoue la tête pour me ressaisir, mais les images affluent de plus en plus sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. C'est alors que le tourbillon s'arrête sur une vision, d'abord floue, puis qui se clarifie, de Sasuke-kun qui me regarde, les larmes aux yeux, en me murmurant des paroles dans lesquelles je distingue :

" Je t'en prie Sakura, ne meurs pas, ne me laisse pas… "

Je ne vois pas Sasuke-kun très clairement, est-ce que moi aussi je pleure ? Je tourne mon regard vers la gauche et vois Neji étendu sur le sol. Tenten est penchée sur lui et le secoue en lui hurlant de ne pas mourir, qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Elle aussi pleure, pourquoi ? Tout s'assombrit autour de moi, je crois que mes paupières se ferment. J'essaie de garder les yeux ouverts, mais ils sont plus forts que moi. La dernière chose que je vois est un immense serpent qui s'avance vers moi puis, tout devient noir.

En ouvrant les yeux, je me surprends à me retrouver dans l'amphi de la fac, en train d'assister au cours de Deidara-sensei… Deidara-sensei ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Serait-ce un sort qu'Orochimaru nous aurait lancé ? Je suis totalement perdue et me mets à balayer la salle du regard jusqu'à tomber de nouveau sur mon voisin que je regarde avec de grands yeux pleins d'étonnement.

" Neji ? Mais, tu es mort ! "

Le garçon se retourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

" Quoi ? Tu te sens pas bien ou quoi ? Je crois que je suis pas le seul à avoir fait des excès hier soir. "

Puis, il retourne son attention sur le cours. Je reste bouche bée pendant un moment devant sa réaction, mais j'arrive à me ressaisir et retourne mon regard sur Deidara qui joue son rôle de professeur à la perfection. J'en suis toute retournée et je ferme les yeux pour reprendre contenance, mais le tremblement de mes mains ne s'arrête pas pour autant.

La fin du cours arrive et je vois mes camarades sortir pour se rendre à notre prochain cours, mais je ne me sens pas de les suivre, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Je sors de l'amphi à mon tour, mais me dirige vers une porte de sortie. Au loin, j'entends Naruto m'appeler.

" Sakura-chan, où tu vas ? "

Je ne réponds pas, je n'en ai pas la force. Je rentre chez moi et remercie mes parents de ne pas être là. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre alors que tous mes souvenirs ressurgissent dans mon esprit. Je repense à cette attaque horrible d'Orochimaru pendant un instant, mais mes pensées se tournent très vite vers Sasuke-kun.

Comme dans ce monde irréel dans lequel nous sommes coincés, j'ai toujours été attirée par lui et tout ce que je faisais, c'était dans le but qu'il me remarque. C'est pour ça que son départ du village pour aller trouver cet immonde serpent m'a fait si mal.

Mais il a fini par revenir et moi, inconsciemment, je l'avais attendu. Peut-être qu'il m'aimait avant de partir, peut-être qu'il est revenu pour moi, mais jamais il ne le dira, c'est dans son caractère. Le fait est qu'il a commencé à me montrer de l'intérêt à son retour et que je me suis laissée prendre.

Le jour où il m'a demandé de l'épouser, j'ai cru que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, que Sasuke-kun, le Sasuke-kun de mes rêves, ne pouvait pas vouloir passer le reste de sa vie avec moi. Mais c'était vrai. Puis, il y a eu cette attaque qui a ravagé le village et qui a fait tant de victimes. Orochimaru m'aura vraiment tout pris et jusqu'au bout.

Ces pensées me sont tellement insupportables que les lames inondent mon visage sans que je n'arrive à les retenir. Pour me libérer, je ne vois que la solution de mettre mes pensées par écrit. Je me dirige vers mon bureau, pousse un peu mes affaires de cours et attrape un vieux cahier que j'avais gardé parce qu'il restait des pages blanches à l'intérieur. Me ressaisissant pour que ma main ne tremble pas, je me mets à écrire tout ce qui m'est revenu en tête pendant le cours ainsi que toutes les pensées qui m'ont traversé l'esprit.

Une fois cela fait, je sens une profonde fatigue s'emparer de moi et me couche. Alors que mes yeux se ferment, les chiffres rouges de mon réveil me révèlent qu'il n'est que sept heures, mais je m'en moque, j'ai besoin de dormir.

* * *

Une sonnerie plus que désagréable me sort de mon si paisible sommeil et j'éteins mon réveil en tendant mollement la main vers ma table de nuit. Encore une nouvelle journée qui commence et en plus, il fait beau. 

Mes premières pensées se tournent vers Sasuke-kun que je suis très impatience de voir. Ce garçon me plaît tellement, je voudrais tellement qu'il me porte de l'attention. Il est toujours froid avec moi, mais il est comme ça avec tout le monde, ce n'est pas particulièrement contre moi qu'il en a. En fait, je ne le connais presque pas, mais j'aimerais tellement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Enfin, ce n'est pas en m'extasiant sur lui que je vais le faire apparaître. Je le verrai à la fac. Sur cette idée, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour une petite douche avant de m'habiller et d'aller déjeuner. En me regardant dans le miroir de ma chambre, je termine de me coiffer et m'approche de mon bureau pour prendre mes affaires de cours.

En ramassant mes effets, je remarque un vieux cahier ouvert dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. J'en suis quelque peu étonnée. Par curiosité, je le prends, déposant ce que j'avais à la main un instant plus tôt, et me mets à lire mon écriture qui me paraît étrangère, comme si ces mots n'avaient pas été de moi.

Je commence à lire des choses qui me paraissent totalement inconnues. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir un jour commencé à écrire une histoire fantastique. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de choses, je préfère ce qui est concret, explicable. Mais cette histoire de serpent…

D'un coup, je me fige. Là, sur le papier, le nom de Sasuke-kun écrit de ma main me fait un choc et une foule d'images m'envahit. Les souvenirs affluent dans ma tête et je sens un poids qui m'oppresse au niveau de l'estomac. La douleur est telle que j'en tombe à genoux, les larmes aux yeux.

Sasuke… Mon Sasuke souffre tellement à cause de moi. Pourquoi je suis morte ? Pourquoi je le fais tant souffrir ? Pourquoi me suis-je laissée faire ? J'aurais dû l'empêcher de me tuer, j'aurais dû être mieux entraînée pour vaincre l'ennemi.

C'est alors que je réalise que quelque chose ne va pas. Si je suis morte, comment cela se fait-il que j'en sois consciente et qu'en plus, je sois en vie ? Je repense à mes camarades de classe qui, en fait, sont mes camarades ninjas de Konoha et de Suna.

Tout ceci n'a pas de sens ! Nous avons été plongés dans un monde complètement différent du nôtre et tous nos souvenirs ont été modifiés, effacés même. Mais si je suis capable de me souvenir, c'est qu'il y a peut-être un moyen de s'en sortir.

Je dois parler à Sasuke-kun. Je sors de ma chambre presque en courant et sors de la maison sans un mot pour mes parents qui sont sans doute très Ètonnés de me voir partir sans déjeuner, mais la découverte que je viens de faire m'a coupé l'appétit et, de toute façon, je ne pense qu'à parler à Sasuke-kun, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

Etrangement, la route pour aller à la fac me paraît trop familière, trop normale, et ça me trouble. Ca me trouble tellement que je m'arrête plusieurs fois pour observer ce qu'il y a autour de moi en me disant que je connais tout ça, mais qu'en fait, ça n'existe pas.

Je finis tout de même par arriver sur le campus et je pénètre dans le bâtiment principal, là où nous sommes censés avoir cours avec Kakashi-sensei. Malgré mes arrêts répétés pendant mon trajet jusqu'ici, je ne suis pas en retard et croise plusieurs personnes que je connais, ou plutôt que je crois connaître. Mais lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, je tombe nez à nez avec Neji, le choc est si intense que je pousse un petit cri.

Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que Neji soit mort alors qu'il marche et qu'il me parle comme si cette affaire avec Orochimaru n'avait jamais eu lieu. Sur le coup, il me regarde bizarrement, puis arbore un air soucieux.

" Tu es étrange depuis hier, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? "

Bien sûr que non, rien ne va ! Mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité et de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il me croirait. Je préfère donc ne pas répondre et je continue mon chemin vers l'amphi où j'espère trouver Sasuke-kun.

Sur le pas de la porte, je scrute les bancs occupés à la recherche de sa chevelure noire, mais je ne la vois pas. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas là ? Il n'est pas arrivé ? Il ne viendra pas ? Je me mets à paniquer dans mon for intérieur lorsque je sens quelque chose buter derrière moi. Je me retourne et plonge dans le regard de Kakashi-sensei dont l'œil gauche est en permanence fermé. La première pensée qui me vient est de me demander s'il a son Sharingan derrière cette paupière.

" Ma petite Sakura, pour une fois que je suis à l'heure, tu ne vas tout de même pas m'empêcher de rentrer. "

C'est vrai qu'il est à l'heure, pourquoi ? Cela me semble étrange. Mais bon, il va commencer à se poser des questions si je reste plantée là sans bouger. Je m'écarte donc du passage et il entre en me faisant, j'imagine, un gentil sourire derrière son masque. Quelque peu perturbée par ce qui vient de se passer, je me dirige vers l'arrière de la salle et m'assieds seule.

C'est alors que je le vois, Sasuke-kun. Je ne l'avais pas vu jusqu'ici, sans doute à cause de la panique, mais il est bien là, assis dans les premiers rangs, seul. J'aurais voulu le voir avant pour être à côté de lui, mais après réflexion, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Comme ça, j'ai tout le cours pour réfléchir à comment je vais lui parler de ça. De toute façon, dans ma précipitation, je n'ai pas pris mes affaires de cours et je n'ai aucune envie de suivre ce cours, même si c'est celui de Kakashi-sensei.

Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais le cours est passé très vite, trop vite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment penser à comment aborder le sujet avec Sasuke-kun, surtout que je sens qu'il va encore me rejeter, comme il le faisait avant. Dire qu'on était fiancés et que maintenant, je dois tout recommencer.

Je n'ai pas entendu les derniers mots de Kakashi-sensei, mais je comprends que le cours est terminé car tout le monde sort. Je regarde dans la direction de Sasuke-kun, il traîne un peu. Il finit par se lever et se dirige à son tour vers la sortie. Je le suis avec une certaine distance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un peu plus loin de l'amphi et je l'interpelle.

"Sasuke-kun ? "

Je le vois s'arrêter sans pour autant se retourner et j'en profite pour le rejoindre. Une fois derrière lui, je dépose ma main sur son épaule et je sens un frisson me parcourir. Sous ce contact, il se retourne et me regarde dans les yeux. Je n'ose plus rien dire, ce regard me transperce.

" Quoi ? " demande-t-il doucement, ce qui me fait revenir à la réalité.

Je reprends mes esprits et tente d'articuler une phrase cohérente.

" Je… Je voulais te parler. Tu as cinq minutes ? "

Il me fait signe que oui et c'est là que le problème commence. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Comment je le dis ? Pourquoi il ne se rappelle pas ?

" Sakura… Je t'écoute. "

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et, sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je dis, je lui demande :

" Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Pourquoi tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu ne peux pas avoir totalement oublié. On était si heureux, si bien. Déjà que tu étais parti une fois à cause d'Orochimaru, il a fallu que cette ordure nous sépare encore une fois. Mais pourquoi tu ne te rappelles pas, Sasuke-kun ? "

Ca y est, je ne contrôle plus mes larmes que je sens couler sur mes jours à leur gré. Sasuke-kun, lui, me regarde avec de grands yeux d'incompréhension. Il ne voit pas de quoi je parle sans doute. Quelle prétention j'ai eue, de penser que je pourrais lui redonner la mémoire. Lui me regarde d'un air perplexe, mais qui cherche à saisir mes paroles.

" Sakura, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis. Qui est Orochimaru ? "

C'en est trop pour moi, mes larmes redoublent et je tourne les talons pour me sauver. Mais alors que je m'apprête à partir, je sens une main se refermer autour de mon poignet et me tirer vers l'arrière. Ce geste me fait me retourner et je me retrouve de nouveau face à Sasuke qui a un regard presque apeuré maintenant.

" Sakura, de quoi tu parles ? Qui est cet Orochimaru ? Je ne comprends pas. "

Mais avant même que j'aie pu répondre, je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand et la poigne sur mon poignet se relâche doucement. Il fait un pas en arrière, les yeux dans le vide, et porte ses mains à sa tête. Pendant un moment, il ne bouge plus, comme paralysé, mais je finis tout de même par voir son visage se relever vers moi doucement et ses yeux monter peu à peu vers les miens.

Lorsque nos regards se rencontrent, je sens que quelque chose est différent sans pouvoir dire quoi. Pendant une seconde, son visage reste neutre puis, d'un coup, une expression entre la stupeur et la détresse prend possession de son visage et je le vois reculer de deux ou trois pas.

" Ne t'approche pas de moi. Tu n'es pas réelle. Tu n'es pas Sakura. Sakura est morte. Elle est morte… Tu n'es pas ma Sakura ! "

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues à présent, ce qui fait redoubler les miennes. Je m'approche de lui et continue malgré son mouvement de recul et la crainte que je lui inspire.

" Tu n'es pas ma Sakura… "

" Je sais… "

Il s'arrête net et me dévisage sans comprendre. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis, je me contente d'ouvrir la bouche et laisse mes sentiments parler.

" Je sais que j'ai été tué par Orochimaru, je le sais, je m'en souviens. Je ne comprends pas que je sois là, à côté de toi, mais je me dis que si c'est le cas, on a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir et de reprendre notre vie tous les deux. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas te laisser seul, je veux être avec toi… "

A peine ma phrase est-elle terminée que je me jette sur Sasuke-kun qui ne se défend plus. Je m'agrippe à son tee-shirt en le serrant contre moi de toutes mes forces et, à ma plus grande surprise, je sens deux bras me rendre mon étreinte.

" Je t'aime tellement, Sasuke-kun… " lui dis-je doucement, au creux de l'oreille.

" On va trouver un moyen, Sakura. On va trouver un moyen. "

Je souris, soulagée d'entendre des paroles si réconfortantes. Mais je perds rapidement mon sourire quand un sanglot déchire la gorge de Sasuke et qu'il me serre encore plus fort contre lui.

" Sasuke-kun…

" Promets-moi de ne plus jamais mourir dans mes bras. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais mourir… "

Je m'écarte un peu de lui pour le regarder et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux.

" Je te le promets. "

Et, comme pour sceller cette promesse, je place mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser. Ce baiser m'est rendu avec une fougue à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, mais qui me fait plaisir. Soudainement, une voix s'adresse à nous, nous faisant arrêter notre échange.

" Eh bien, je vois qu'on profite bien de sa jeunesse ici. C'est très bien. "

" Kakashi-sensei… "

En effet, notre professeur s'est approché de nous, des livres et des documents à la main qu'il regarde de son œil droit sans vraiment nous porter attention.

" Qui aurait pu croire que je deviendrais professeur d'art moderne… Sans doute pas moi. Alors les jeunes, on flirt dans les couloirs au lieu d'aller en cours ? En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'avez pas de problème avec les serpents. "

Sasuke-kun et moi relevons des visages surpris vers Kakashi-sensei qui a reporté son attention sur nous et qui nous regarde avec un air très sérieux.

" Vous vous souvenez, sensei ? Comment ? " demande Sasuke-kun.

" L'autre matin, en me levant, je me suis regardé dans le miroir de ma salle de bain et j'ai réalisé que mon œil gauche était toujours fermé. Je me suis demandé pourquoi et j'ai essayé de l'ouvrir. En l'ouvrant, j'ai découvert mon Sharingan dont le reflet m'a redonné la mémoire. "

" Avez-vous une idée de comment sortir d'ici ? "

" Je crois avoir un moyen, mais pour cela, il va nous falloir le pouvoir de la Team Kakashi. "

" On va donc avoir besoin de Naruto," dit doucement Sasuke-kun en baissant la tête. " Il ne voudra jamais rien entendre. "

Je le regarde, surprise.

" Et pourquoi donc ? "

" Parce qu'après que tu aies été tuée, Sai aussi est mort, " me répond Kakashi-sensei. " Dans ce monde, Naruto a retrouvé Sai et il préférera se voiler la face plutôt que de retourner dans notre monde où il l'a perdu. Mais Konoha est en danger, et Godaime aussi. Il est même peut-être déjà trop tard. Notre seule chance de réussite est que Naruto accepte la vérité et peut-être, ainsi, on arrivera à sauver tout le monde. "

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Alors, vous en pensez quoi de cette suite ? Je sais pas si je vais pas me faire incendier à cause de l'amour entre Sasuke et Sakura, mais moi, je les aime bien ensemble… Et Kakashi entre en action. Il me tarde de voir ce que tu vas faire avec ça, Heiji. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. A la prochaine.

-Ephemeris-

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de nous laisser des reviews... Merci d'avance...

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Heavenly, Suzuko Shikamiya, Soleeiila, Ephemeris, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Nanamy et surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	7. La réaction de Sai by Heiji

Disclaimers : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, seules les idées originales (détraquées en ce qui me concerne) nous appartiennent. Les idées des chapitres impairs appartiennent à Heiji et celles des chapitres pairs sont à Ephemeris.

Titre : Naruto à la fac

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris, Heiji pour vous torturer cette fois-ci ?

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : En fac d'histoire de l'art, les couples se forment et ne se ressemblent pas, enfin, à première vue, mais quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça…

Couples : Pour le moment, Naru x Sai x Naru, Neji x Tenten x Neji, Hinata x Kiba x Hinata, Sakura x Sasuke x Sakura

Genre : Un peu comme un cadavre exquis, mais à deux. Donc pour définir un genre, ça va être dur puisque l'un comme l'autre, on ne sait pas ce que l'autre va faire ou projette de faire…

Rating : Heiji a mis K+, mais avec moi, ça risque de virer en T…

Warnings : Yaoi et hétéro. Histoire sans but précis pour le moment, surprise autant pour les lecteurs que pour les auteurs… Pour ce chapitre, POV de Sai.

Naruto à la fac

_Chapitre 7_

Caché derrière une porte, j'ai tout entendu de la conversation de Sasuke et de Sakura. A l'origine, j'étais resté là parce que j'avais cru que Sakura allait enfin avouer ce qu'elle ressentait à Sasuke et je voulais pouvoir être là pour la soutenir si jamais il n'avait pas partagé ses sentiments.

Mais ma surprise fut énorme quand j'ai entendu cette conversation. Quand j'ai entendu Sakura dire qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, je l'ai vraiment prise pour une folle, je me suis dit que Sasuke avait vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur elle...

Mais au fur et à mesure, tout est revenu à ma mémoire...

Orochimaru...

L'attaque...

Tétanisé sur place, je n'avais pas pu bouger... L'intervention de Kakashi m'avait fait redescendre sur terre, mais tous mes souvenirs étaient là. Je me rappelais de tout, de l'Hokage, de Jiraiya, de Konoha, mais surtout de mon amour pour Naruto. Il n'était pas différent de celui que j'ai ressenti jusqu'ici, mais les circonstances étaient différentes...

Notre rencontre...

Notre premier baiser...

Tout était là, dans ma tête... Y compris ma mort...

Lorsque j'entends Kakashi prononcer mon nom, je réagis aussitôt et je sors de ma cachette. Aucun des trois ne me voit jusqu'à ce que je parle.

" Naruto n'acceptera jamais d'entendre ça de votre bouche, je m'en charge."

La première à réagir est Sakura qui semble totalement troublée de me voir face à elle.

" Sai ? Mais, mais..."

"Oui, je sais. Moi aussi, je suis mort, mais la question n'est pas là... Sakura, comment t'es-tu rappelée de tout ça ?"

D'un pas lent, je les rejoints. Sakura me regarde bizarrement. Ca doit l'étonner que je ne sois pas plus troublé que ça, mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est Naruto. Je sais que je suis mort, je m'en rappelle. Et lorsque tout m'est revenu, j'ai compris aussitôt que tout était fini. Si je suis mort, j'ai définitivement perdu Naruto... Mes sentiments, mes impressions ne servent à rien. Ca ne ferait que tout retarder et tout compliquer. Je dois rester calme et ne pas me soucier de moi. Si je suis mort, plus rien n'a d'importance si ce n'est Naruto. Je dois sauver Naruto et les autres, et le seul moyen d'être efficace est de prendre la situation en main.

Kakashi, apparemment d'accord avec ce que je viens de dire, repose la question à Sakura.

" Comment t'es-tu rappelée de tout ?"

La jeune fille, prise au dépourvu, bafouille avant de répondre.

" Je... J'ai tout lu..."

Sasuke, pour la rassurer, la serre contre lui puis continue à l'interroger.

" Comment ça ?"

Sakura attrape son livre et le tend à Kakashi. Ce dernier ouvre le cahier et commence à le feuilleter avec moi. Bientôt, Sasuke se met à lire par-dessus mon épaule. Lorsque nous avons fini, Kakashi ferme le livre.

"C'est toi qui as écrit ça ?"

" Oui, mais je ne me rappelle pas quand..."

" Ca confirme ce que je pensais..."

" Sai, tu peux être plus précis ?" ronchonne Sasuke.

" Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on se rappelle de tout..."

"Quoi !"

"Cherchez dans votre mémoire... Vous ne vous rappelez pas de la soirée d'avant-hier ?"

Sakura fait mine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

" Si, on a juste passé une très bonne soirée..."

" Tu ne te rappelles pas de Sasuke, dehors en train de nous espionner... Toi, en l'apercevant, tu t'es levée pour aller lui parler et alors, Sasuke en pleurs, n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu étais morte... Quand Naruto a entendu ça, il s'est levé à son tour..."

Sasuke, qui vient de se rappeler de tout, prend la suite.

"Naruto est venu vers moi et quand je lui ai dit que tu étais mort, il a perdu contrôle et a commencé à prendre l'apparence de Kyuubi !"

Kakashi, attentif, écoute, quand un souvenir lui revient aussitôt en mémoire.

" Tu as raison, Sai, tout m'était déjà revenu une fois, pendant une conférence à laquelle j'avais assisté et où on parlait des pierre tombales japonaises. D'un seul coup, j'ai revu la tombe d'Obito, puis tous mes souvenirs sont revenus..."

Sakura parut tout à coup terrorisée. Mais moi, je ne veux pas me laisser aller à mes émotions. Nous devons avancer. A quoi cela pourrait-il servir à un mort de pleurer ? Il faut réagir maintenant et peu importe le reste... Même si j'ai mal, même si j'ai envie de crier parce que tout ceci est injuste, parce que j'ai perdu Naruto, que j'ai perdu la personne que j'aime et que ça fait mal... Atrocement mal... Je ne dois pas y penser.

"Mais alors, ça signifie..."

" Ca signifie que nous risquons de tout oublier à nouveau... C'est même quasiment sûr..." souffle Kakashi.

"A propos d'oublier, est-ce que l'un de vous se rappelle pourquoi il a tout oublié ?"

Les trois interpellés réfléchissent pendant quelques secondes.

"Non"

" Moi non plus..."

" Hn..."

"Mais que peut-on faire pour ne pas oublier ?" demande Sakura paniquée.

"On ne peut rien y faire tant qu'on ne sait pas comment ça se produit et comment l'empêcher," explique Sasuke.

"Mais il y a un moyen, apparemment, de s'en rappeler le plus vite possible."

En disant cela, j'attrape l'objet qui peut nous y aider.

"Lequel ?"

Sans dire un mot, je montre le cahier de Sakura.

Aussitôt, Kakashi comprend ce que je veux dire. Mais je le vois prendre une expression de doute.

"Et si nous continuions cette conversation dans mon bureau ?"

Nous dévisageons tous les trois Kakashi avant d'accepter et de le suivre discrètement jusqu'à l'étage supérieur où est son bureau.

Tout à coup, quelque chose semble revenir à l'esprit de Sasuke.

"Au fait Sai, à la soirée d'avant-hier, je ne pleurais pas !"

" Mais si..."

"Non, je ne pleurais pas !"

" Puisque je te dis que si..."

Sasuke va répliquer, mais Kakashi nous fait signe de nous taire et d'entrer dans son bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, il m'interroge sur mon idée.

"Alors, quelle est ton idée exactement ?"

J'attrape le carnet de Sakura et je m'apprête à commencer à expliquer quand des tas de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête à propos de Naruto. Mais à quoi bon penser à tout ça ? Je ne peux rien y changer. Je sais que Naruto va souffrir quand il le saura. Il souffrira autant que moi, mais je ne dois pas penser à ça...

Naruto et les autres sont piégés dans cette illusion et je dois les aider à s'en échapper... Je ne peux pas m'expliquer pourquoi je suis encore là, mais peu importe. Il y a tous ces gens que j'aime à sauver et je dois les aider. Mes sentiments doivent passer après. J'ai toujours vécu ainsi et Naruto le sait. Je ne dois pas me lamenter sur mon sort, je dois les aider de mon mieux... Après, peut-être pourrai-je dire adieu à Naruto. Mon coeur se serre, des larmes se présentent à mes yeux, mais je refoule tout ça et je commence mon explication.

"Si on en croit le cahier de Sakura, tout ce que l'on écrit ne s'efface pas, même si toutes les choses dont on se rappelle s'effacent, elles, de notre mémoire. Notre seule solution est donc de marquer tout ce dont on se rappelle dans ce cahier et de marquer également les questions que l'on a et qui restent sans réponse."

"Des questions sans réponse ?" répète Sakura, dubitative.

"Oui, il y a plein de choses inexplicables... Par exemple, tu te rappelles de Shino, Sakura ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"Alors comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas dans cette illusion avec nous ?"

"C'est pourtant vrai..."

"Je crois que je peux expliquer ça," commence Kakashi " Shino, en tant que ninja supérieur, était parti à Suna avec l'Hokage."

"Alors comment se fait-il que je me rappelle de lui à Konoha le jour de l'attaque ?" demandais-je.

Un léger silence s'impose. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter pour penser à Naruto et à moi, je dois continuer. Il n'y a pas de solution pour notre cas, je suis mort !

"Et ce n'est pas tout," ajoutais-je. " Comment expliquez-vous aussi que Jiraiya ne soit pas là avec nous dans cette illusion même s'il est mort ? Après tout, je suis bien là et Sakura aussi... Et Iruka ? Et Konohamaru ? Tout ça, il faut le marquer sur ce cahier. Comme ça, à chaque fois que l'on aura une réponse, on la marquera et on progressera, même si on nous efface à nouveau la mémoire..."

Kakashi attrape un stylo et le tend à Sakura pour qu'elle écrive, puis il se ravise.

" Il faut que l'on écrive tous sur ce cahier, ça nous permettra d'y croire plus facilement à chaque fois."

Kakashi marque donc mes questions et rajoute les détails dont il se rappelle sur les souvenirs liés à Konoha que Sakura n'avait pas marqué. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de compléter le cahier de mes souvenirs. De son côté, Sasuke réfléchit.

" J'ai une autre question pour vous... Comment se fait-il que des gens de l'Akatsuki comme Deidara ou Itachi se retrouvent avec nous alors qu'ils n'étaient pas là le jour de l'attaque ?"

" Très bonne question..."

On reste un long moment enfermés dans le bureau à écrire tout ce dont on se souvient et toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans nos esprits.

Au bout de deux heures, on termine notre tâche.

"Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demande Sakura.

"On trouve Naruto et on lui raconte tout."répond Kakashi.

" Et les autres ?"

"On verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, Sakura, range ce cahier précieusement car si d'ici là, nous avons tout oublié, ce sera notre seul moyen de nous rappeler le plus rapidement possible," dis-je.

Sakura attrape le cahier et le glisse dans son sac en y faisant particulièrement attention.

Alors qu'elle a bien calé le cahier dans son sac, on décide ensemble de se séparer pour partir à la recherche de Naruto. Je pars de mon côté le chercher. Maintenant que je suis seul et que tout est réglé, je m'abandonne un peu à mes pensées. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Mais je dois m'y faire, je l'ai perdu, il n'y a rien à faire. Essayant désespérément de me calmer, je repars à la recherche de Naruto, perdu dans mes souvenirs de lui et moi ensemble, la seule chose qu'il me reste à l'avenir...

A suivre...

Voilà un nouveau chapitre... J'aime beaucoup le rôle de Sai dans ce chapitre... Il faut dire que depuis qu'il est arrivé, il est devenu un de mes personnages préférés, un de mes chouchous... Alors il fallait bien que je le mette en valeur... Enfin, on se demande ce que ferai les autres sans lui...

**Sinon un petit avertissement cette fic risque de changer d'adresse ! **En effet, Ephemeris et moi avons créer un compte pour nos histoires en commun et cette histoire risque donc de rejoindre ce compte... Pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de réfléchir à comment ça va se faire mais vous en saurez plus soit par message privé, soit par le prochain chapitre...

Voilà pour l'information, en attendant si cette fic vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de nous laisser des reviews... On les adore.

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Joliceur, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Sooz06neji pour ses cinq reviews et surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	8. Les idées de Kakashi by Ephe

Disclaimers : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, seules les idées originales (détraquées en ce qui me concerne) nous appartiennent. Les idées des chapitres impairs appartiennent à Heiji et celles des chapitres pairs sont à Ephemeris.

Titre : Naruto à la fac

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris, cette dernière pour ce chapitre

Résumé : En fac d'histoire de l'art, les couples se forment et ne se ressemblent pas, enfin, à première vue, mais quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça…

Couples : Pour le moment, Naru x Sai x Naru, Neji x Tenten x Neji, Hinata x Kiba x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura x Sasuke

Genre : Un peu comme un cadavre exquis, mais à deux. Donc pour définir un genre, ça va être dur puisque l'un comme l'autre, on ne sait pas ce que l'autre va faire ou projette de faire…

Rating : Heiji a mis K+, mais avec moi, ça risque de virer en T…

Warnings : Yaoi et hétéro. Histoire sans but précis pour le moment, surprise autant pour les lecteurs que pour les auteurs… Pour ce chapitre, POV de Kakashi.

Naruto à la fac

_Chapitre 8_

**Attention… Ce chapitre contient des spoilers des derniers chapitres de Next Gen (à partir, en gros, des chapitres 340 et des poussières…)**

Alors que je viens de laisser les enfants partir chacun de leur côté, je me dirige vers la salle des professeurs pour récupérer mes affaires et me mettre au plus vite à la recherche de Naruto. Mais si je le trouve, est-ce que je vais savoir comment lui parler ? Ce sera très dur à entendre pour lui, mais tout n'est pas perdu, on a peut-être une chance de sauver ceux qui sont morts, puisqu'ils sont là.

Ce sale Orochimaru ! Il n'aurait pas pu mourir pour de bon ! Et dire que Sasuke l'avait eu, il a fallu que cet imbécile de Kabuto le sauve au dernier moment. Et nous voyons bien le résultat. Tsunade-sama, j'espère qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé de fâcheux.

J'arrive devant la porte de la salle et la déverrouille pour entrer. Elle est vide, ce qui m'arrange d'un côté. Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde dans la situation actuelle. Je me dirige vers mon casier et prends ma veste et mon sac. Mais alors que je prends la direction de la porte pour sortir, je suis arrêté par le reflet de mon visage dans le miroir placé juste au-dessus du lavabo et je m'attarde à observer mon visage couvert de mon masque.

Mon œil gauche est fermé, ce n'est pas la peine que je dépense de l'énergie inutilement en faisant fonctionner mon Sharingan. Ce phénomène me sidère complétement. Comment a-t-il fait pour nous mettre dans ce monde et nous effacer temporairement la mémoire ? Mais est-ce bien Orochimaru qui est à l'origine de tout cela ? On dirait un énorme Genjutsu qui affecterait également les souvenirs. Il faudra que je me penche plus attentivement sur ce point.

Je me retourne pour sortir, mais je suis arrêté dans mon mouvement par un intrus que je n'avais pas remarqué. En le voyant, je sursaute et je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affinité avec cet homme.

" Eh bien, Kakashi-san, quelque chose ne va pas ? "

" Au contraire, tout va bien, Deidara-san. "

Cette marque de politesse me brûle la langue. Et dire qu'il est mon ennemi et que je ne peux rien faire contre lui pour le moment alors qu'il serait si facile de le neutraliser, même si ce n'est pas très honnête comme procédé. Il est tout de même membre de l'Akatsuki, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Et pourtant, il est là, en face de moi, et il me sourit.

Soudain, une pensée surgit dans mon esprit et l'idée qui commence à germer, bien qu'elle ne me plaise pas du tout, me semble plus que bonne. Lui, un membre de l'organisation la plus dangereuse que nous ayons connues, même si maintenant, il a perdu la mémoire, il n'empêche qu'il est puissant et qu'il serait un allié de force.

Je me rappelle soudain de sa profonde haine envers le Sharingan, provoqué à la base par Itachi et qui avait été amplifiée par le mien. Et si, en lui montrant mon œil gauche, la mémoire lui revenait ? Je recule légèrement un pied, me préparant à ce qu'il me saute à la gorge une fois ses souvenirs revenus, et j'ouvre lentement mon œil gauche.

Deidara, qui ne m'a pas lâché des yeux depuis tout à l'heure, perd son sourire confiant en fronçant les sourcils. Il recule un peu la tête, sans doute surpris de ce qu'il voit, mais semble plus perplexe qu'ahuri. C'est alors que son sourire réapparaît et qu'il me lance :

" Qu'est-ce que t'as dans l'œil ? Je comprends que tu le gardes toujours fermé, ça fait drôlement peur ! Rassure-moi, c'est une lentille n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que c'est pas une maladie contagieuse ! "

" Non, ce n'est pas une maladie," lui répondis-je, très surpris.

Il se met alors à rire et se dirige vers son casier pour prendre ses affaires. Il revient ensuite vers moi et me lance un dernier coup d'œil.

" Bon, salut, à demain ! Et garde l'œil ouvert ! Ah non, justement, garde-le fermé. Ah, ah, ah ! "

Et il sort, refermant la porte derrière lui, son rire résonnant dans le couloir. Je suis plus que perplexe. Comment se fait-il que rien ne lui soit revenu ? Ce n'est pas normal. Deux solutions s'offrent alors à moi. Soit il s'est souvenu, mais ne me l'a pas montré, ou bien, il n'est pas affecté par cette illusion. La première hypothèse ne me paraît pas plausible, connaissant son caractére, je sais pertinemment que s'il m'avait reconnu, il se serait jeté sur moi pour me tuer.

Mais alors, se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit qu'une image dans cette illusion ? Que ce ne soient pas toutes les personnes que nous connaissons dans notre monde d'origine qui soient prises dans ce monde-ci ? En fait, seules leurs images ont été utilisées pour nous brouiller.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir découvert quelque chose d'énorme. Ce que nous devons faire, dans l'immédiat, c'est, bien sûr, convaincre Naruto, mais également tester tous ceux qui sont susceptibles d'être les victimes de ce Genjutsu.

Je pense soudainement que Sasuke vit avec Itachi, il faudrait qu'il le teste, bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est qu'illusion lui aussi, comme Deidara. Il faudra qu'il essaie. Mais pour le moment, la priorité est Naruto.

Je sors alors de la salle et me mets en quête de mon ancien élève. Bien que Sai ait dit que c'était à lui de lui exposer la situation, je ne sais pas s'il aura les mots pour le lui faire entendre. Après tout, il ne sait pas tout de Naruto, il y a des choses qui sont restées secrètes, même pour Naruto d'ailleurs.

Je repense alors à mon sensei, cet homme qui m'a tant appris et qui est devenu Hokage très vite. Un vrai génie qui a sauvé le village au péril de sa vie. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Naruto de sauver le village. Mais cette fois-ci, on fera tout pour que personne ne meurt.

Où pourrais-je le trouver ? Dans ce monde, en tant que professeur comme ces gens l'entendent, je ne sais pas où il a l'habitude de traîner, où il habite. Mais ces endroits-là, sans doute que les autres les connaissent. Non, je devrais plutôt commencer par fouiller cette université pour voir s'il ne serait pas quelque part.

Après avoir vérifié tous les couloirs et les salles du bâtiment principal, je sors pour aller inspecter le bâtiment à côté. Mais une fois dehors, je trouve l'objet de mes recherches allongé sur une parcelle de pelouse à côté de Shikamaru qui est dans la même position que lui. Cette vision me fait sourire. Malgré le fait que nos mémoires soient altérées, nous avons tout de même conservé chacun notre propre caractère et nous agissons relativement comme avant.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans les nuages ? "

" Rien du tout Naruto. De les regarder passer dans le ciel, ça m'apaise et me détend. Dans la vie, il y a trop de trucs chiants à faire et c'est une façon pour moi de décompresser. "

" Mais, tu as une copine pour ça, pour décompresser… "

" Naruto, quand je dis que ça me détend de regarder les nuages, ça me détend parce que je suis au calme. Si tu restes à côté de moi pour débiter des âneries, ça me détend plus du tout. Et je t'interdis de parler de Kin, tu la connais pas et tu n'as pas besoin de la connaître. "

Le nom de Kin me fait sursauter. Je connais ce nom et j'espère que le visage que je lui associe n'est pas le bon. Cette fille est morte il y a des années, fait-elle donc partie des revenants, comme Sai et Sakura, ou bien n'est-elle qu'illusion ?

" Oh et puis tu m'emmerdes Naruto ! Je m'en vais. Comme j'arrive pas à me détendre selon ma méthode, je vais aller essayer la tienne. Et ne viens pas avec moi ! "

Naruto éclate alors de rire et Shikamaru s'éloigne en grommelant. Naruto le suit un moment du regard, puis retourne la tête vers le ciel. Maintenant qu'il est seul, c'est le moment d'avoir une conversation avec lui. J'avance d'un pas et je le vois tourner la tête vers moi.

" Kakashi-sensei ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? " me demande-t-il avec le sourire.

" Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi Naruto ? "

Il me fait un signe affirmatif et je prends place à ses côtés. Je finis aussi par m'allonger et j'observe le ciel avec lui pendant un moment. Un silence s'est installé, mais Naruto, qui, peut-être, est gêné de ma présence à côté de lui, le rompt.

" J'essaie de comprendre ce que Shikamaru trouve de réconfortant dans les nuages et je trouve pas. Vous avez une idée, sensei ? "

Je réfléchis un instant, me souvenant des conversations que je tenais avec Asuma, au début que nous nous occupions chacun de notre équipe de genins.

" C'est une façon pour lui de s'évader de la réalité. Les nuages qui traversent le ciel, poussés par les vents, sont libres, ils n'ont aucune attache. Peut-être que Shikamaru les envie de ne pas être obligé de rester à un endroit précis et qu'il voudrait bien, lui aussi, s'envoler avec eux. "

Naruto émet un petit rire.

" Kakashi-sensei, vous allez chercher des trucs incroyables ! "

" Tu sais, ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais je suis certain qu'il utilise ce procédé pour oublier la réalité, le temps d'un instant. Un peu comme tu le fais en ce moment. "

L'ouverture est parfaite. Que va-t-il me répondre ?

" Je n'essaie pas de fuir la réalité, au contraire, je suis en plein dedans. "

Je m'attendais à cette réponse. Il refuse de comprendre ce qui se passe. Je dois le lui faire comprendre en douceur, il ne faut pas réveiller Kyuubi.

" Quel est ton but Naruto ? Ton plus grand rêve ? "

Je le vois hésiter un moment. Pourquoi hésite-t-il ? Il le sait pourtant, ça fait des années qu'il le claironne à tort et à travers !

" En fait, je ne sais pas. Il me semble que lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'avais un but, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Comme j'ai toujours voulu étudier en histoire de l'art, je me dis que le rêve de ma jeunesse devait être de devenir artiste, mais sans doute que mes parents m'ont détourné de cette voie. "

Ses parents… Invention de toute pièce puisqu'ils sont morts, eux aussi. Je dois le faire parler, lui faire dire des choses pour qu'il se rende compte que ses souvenirs ne sont pas les bons.

" Tu vis avec tes parents ? Où habitent-ils ?

" Oh, je crois bien qu'ils sont morts, je ne les ai jamais connus. "

Ca y est, il commence à se contredire.

" Tu viens de me dire qu'ils t'avaient fait changer de voie parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tu deviennes artiste. Où est la vérité ? "

Je le vois hésiter encore une fois. La confusion dans son esprit doit être à un point intéressant maintenant. Je dois continuer le processus.

" Et, tu t'entends bien avec tes camarades ? Avec Sasuke et Sakura par exemple. "

" Sakura-chan est vraiment gentille, mais je déteste Sasuke. Il est froid avec tout le monde et en plus, il fait souffrir Sakura-chan qui est folle amoureuse de lui. Vraiment insupportable. "

" Mais, il n'est pas devenu ton ami avec le temps ? Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien. "

" Mais tout ça, c'est à cause de son stupide frère qui l'a foutu en rogne en tuant toute sa famille. Après, il s'est vengé sur moi. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu dis Naruto ? "

Il ouvre la bouche pour, j'imagine, me répéter ce qu'il vient de dire, mais s'arrête en cours de chemin. Il tourne ensuite un regard apeuré vers moi et se relève sur ses coudes.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? "

Je me relève à mon tour et pose une main sur son épaule.

" Tu viens de parler de Sasuke, Sasuke qui en veut à son frère. Regarde-moi Naruto. "

Il tourne son visage vers moi et me fixe dans les yeux, ou plutôt, dans un seul puisque mon œil gauche reste fermé. Je ne veux pas lui faire réaliser les choses brutalement, il faut y aller doucement.

" Ton plus grand rêve, tu te rappelles de ce que c'est ? "

" C'est devenir… Devenir… "

" Oui… Dis-le, je ne peux pas le dire pour toi. Tu veux devenir quoi Naruto ? "

Je le vois perdu pendant un moment, puis il relève des yeux sûrs d'eux vers moi et me dit :

" Je veux devenir Hokage ! "

Je souris sous mon masque, je le tiens.

" Et tu veux devenir Hokage parce que… "

" Pour que tout le monde reconnaisse ma valeur et parce que cette vieille peau de Tsunade est une bonne à rien ! "

Je me mets à rire doucement. Heureusement que Tsunade-sama n'est pas là pour entendre de pareilles bêtises. Je continue à lui poser des questions pour le faire parler.

" Mais pour devenir Hokage, il ne te faut pas quelque chose ? "

" Oui, je dois passer l'examen Chuunin en premier lieu ! Dès que je rentre à Konoha, je passe l'examen ! "

Je prends alors un ton grave, le moment que je redoute est arrivé.

" Mais tu es conscient que si nous retournons à Konoha maintenant, nous ne pourrons pas tout de suite organiser l'examen Chuunin. Tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? "

Je redoute ce qu'il va me dire et à quel moment il va perdre le contrôle. Je le vois baisser la tête et les mots qu'il me dit ne sont plus que des murmures.

" Parce que Orochimaru nous a attaqué, encore. Le village a été dévasté et beaucoup de ninjas sont morts. "

Je sens alors son corps sous ma main se mettre à trembler et une drôle de sensation s'empare de mon corps. Je sens le chakra maléfique de Kyuubi qui tente de s'échapper du corps de Naruto et je sais parfaitement ce qui le met dans cet état. Brusquement, je l'attrape par le cou, mes mains le retenant fermement de chaque côté de son visage et le force à me regarder bien en face.

" Naruto, écoute-moi ! Contrôle Kyuubi ! Sai est peut-être mort pendant l'attaque, mais tout n'est pas perdu. Nous allons trouver une solution pour remédier à ça. Contrôle ce démon. "

Il me regarde en grognant, le bleu de ses yeux ayant laissé place à une couleur orangée et des pupilles démoniaques. Mais il semble se calmer un peu à mes paroles. L'image du quatrième me revient alors en tête.

" Naruto, il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse dépasser le niveau de Yondaime, et cette personne, c'est toi. Mais tu ne pourras jamais y arriver si tu te laisses submerger par le pouvoir de ce démon. Ressaisis-toi ! Naruto ! "

Peu à peu, le chakra qui avait commencé à se répandre autour de lui se résorbe, mais je ne le lâche toujours pas. Je sens alors quelqu'un s'approcher de nous, mais je n'ose pas détourner les yeux de Naruto, je ne veux pas qu'il replonge. Du coin de l'œil, je vois alors la personne s'agenouiller derrière Naruto et passer ses bras autour de lui. C'est à sa voix que je reconnais Sai.

" Naruto, mon amour. Il faut que tu sois fort. Le village est en danger et l'Hokage aussi. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à la remplacer, il faut donc qu'elle te garde la place encore quelques temps. "

" Sai… Je ne veux pas que tu meurs… " murmure Naruto alors que ses yeux reprennent leur couleur d'origine.

Je le lâche doucement et le laisse se retourner pour se serrer contre Sai qui le prend dans ses bras. Tout en berçant Naruto qui a éclaté en sanglots, il me regarde et me demande :

" Vous croyez vraiment qu'on pourra éviter ma mort si on y retourne ? "

" Il le faudra, trop de personnes en souffriront sinon, " répondis-je, confiant.

Maintenant que Naruto semble avoir plus ou moins accepté la situation, il nous faut retrouver les autres et recenser ceux qui, comme nous, ont eu la mémoire trafiquée. Mais je commence à me demander si Orochimaru est bien le responsable de tout ceci.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Que de mystères dans ce chapitre ! Enfin, Naruto est de retour dans l'équipe. Maintenant, ils vont devoir se mettre sérieusement au boulot s'ils veulent retourner chez eux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire. La suite est aux bons soins d'Heiji. Bonne chance et je vous dis à dans deux chapitres !

-Ephemeris-

On remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Joliceur, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, soleeiila ses cinq reviews et surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre...


	9. Les inquiétudes de Tsunade by Heiji

Disclaimers : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, seules les idées originales (détraquées en ce qui me concerne) nous appartiennent. Les idées des chapitres impairs appartiennent à Heiji et celles des chapitres pairs sont à Ephemeris.

Titre : Naruto à la fac

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris, Heiji pour ce chapitre

Résumé : En fac d'histoire de l'art, les couples se forment et ne se ressemblent pas, enfin, à première vue, mais quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça…

Couples : Pour le moment, Naru x Sai x Naru, Neji x Tenten x Neji, Hinata x Kiba x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura x Sasuke

Genre : Un peu comme un cadavre exquis, mais à deux. Donc pour définir un genre, ça va être dur puisque l'un comme l'autre, on ne sait pas ce que l'autre va faire ou projette de faire…

Rating : Heiji a mis K+, mais avec moi, ça risque de virer en T…

Warnings : Yaoi et hétéro. Histoire sans but précis pour le moment, surprise autant pour les lecteurs que pour les auteurs… Pour ce chapitre, POV de Tsunade.

* * *

_**Attention, cette fic va changer de titre, elle va passer de**__** Naruto à la fac **__**à : **_

**Pris dans l'illusion, Naruto, il faut que tu affrontes la réalité !**

**Ce changement de titre se fera au prochain chapitre donc faites attention...**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Assise à mon bureau provisoire à Suna, j'attends le retour de mission de Shino. Impatiente, je tapote avec mes doigts sur le bureau... Ca fait maintenant six mois que nous sommes dans cette situation et rien n'a évolué depuis...

Quelqu'un frappe à mon bureau. Espérant qu'il s'agisse de Shino, je crie d'entrer, mais il ne s'agit que de Baki, le maître de Gaara. Depuis la disparition de celui-ci, c'est Baki qui a été choisi pour le remplacer. Morte d'inquiétude, je l'interroge dès qu'il entre.

« Des nouvelles ? »

« Gai vient de nous faire parvenir un message du pays de la Terre. »

Impatiente, je fais signe à Baki de continuer...

« Le pays de la terre est dans la même situation que le pays du feu avec Konoha et le pays de la foudre avec Kumo. Gai et ses hommes n'arrivent pas à entrer sur le territoire de la Terre... »

Agacée, je crispe mes doigts autour d'une des multiples tasses qui envahissent mon bureau. Celle-ci finit d'ailleurs par se fendre.

« Encore une barrière d'énergie... »

« Oui, celle-ci est moins grande que celle qui entoure Konoha, mais fait bien environ quatre-vingts kilomètres de diamètre d'après les estimations de Gai... »

« Mais d'où peuvent-elles bien venir ? »

Enervée, je me lève pour regarder par la fenêtre, il faut que je me calme.

« Et de quand datent nos dernières nouvelles du pays de la Terre ? »

« Six jours. »

« Six jours... C'est à ce moment que le Tsuchikage avait répondu à notre demande d'alliance ? »

« Oui, il était d'accord pour l'alliance vu la situation si mystérieuse des pays de la foudre et du feu et de leurs villages cachés Konoha et Kumo. Mais depuis quatre jours, nous avons essayé de les contacter de nouveau sans succès... »

« Trois villages cachés et trois pays sont maintenant injoignables... »

« Oui... »

Cette fois, c'en est trop pour moi... A bout de nerf, je donne un léger coup de poing dans le mur... Celui-ci se fissure sur toute sa longueur...

« Hokage-sama... Calmez-vous... »

« Que je me calme ? Alors que je suis sans nouvelle de Konoha depuis six mois ? Que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que je ne sais même pas si les villageois sont vivants ou morts ? Nos seules informations se limitent à savoir que les villages ont été rendus injoignables et sont entourés de cette barrière mystérieuse et infranchissable ! On ne sait même pas ce qui est arrivé aux habitants ! «

« Je sais tout ça... N'oubliez pas que moi aussi, je suis de votre côté, j'ai défendu l'idée au conseil de vous prendre comme chef de Suna en attendant le retour de Gaara, mais le conseil a refusé... »

Je me retourne vers Baki, radoucie. Tout ce qu'il dit est vrai... Je n'ai rien contre lui, mais contre cette situation, nous ne savons absolument rien et nous ne pouvons qu'attendre... Je déteste cette idée... Elle m'est insupportable...

« Le conseil... Encore à penser à leurs petites affaires alors que tous les villages sont menacés... C'est pathétique... »

« Que dois-je dire à Gai ? »

« Dites-lui de revenir au plus tôt ici, je ne voudrais pas qu'il disparaisse à son tour avec ses hommes comme Anko... »

« Bien. »

Je vois Baki se retirer pour aller donner des ordres... A nouveau, je suis seule dans mon bureau improvisé.. Très vite, je me replonge dans mes pensées...

Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à Konoha ? Je ne comprends pas... Où sont-ils donc tous passé ?

Lassée, je m'appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre de mon bureau pour laisser errer mon regard sur le paysage.

Sakura...

Naruto...

Sasuke...

Tous les visages des personnes disparues me reviennent en mémoire...

Où êtes-vous donc tous ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez tous disparu...

Ou que vous soyez tous morts... Ce n'est pas possible... Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Il y a forcément une autre solution... Quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer tout ça... Qui a bien pu s'en prendre à tous les pays et les villages cachés ? Et pour en tirer quel profit ?

Je sais que je ne dois pas m'énerver mais nous enquêtons depuis six mois et nous n'avons rien trouvé ! Rien ! Des missions ont lieu toutes les semaines pour essayer de détruire la barrière de Konoha ou au moins essayer d'obtenir plus d'information, mais jusqu'ici, tout ça n'a donné aucun résultat...

Je suis si mauvaise Hokage que ça ? Naruto avait peut-être raison... Je n'ai pas pu les aider... Je n'étais même pas là...

Une image envahit mon esprit...

Jiraya...

Espèce de vieux fou... J'espère que tu es toujours en vie ou tu vas m'entendre... Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai voulu te dire et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant...

Tout à coup, ma porte s'ouvre sans même que l'on ait frappé... Je me retourne pour faire face au visiteur et je me retrouve face à Shino.

« Hokage-Sama ! »

Shino, toujours si calme, semble assez surexcité. Shino, essoufflé car apparemment, il a couru, essaye de reprendre sa respiration.

« Quoi ? »

« Derrière la barrière d'énergie de Konoha, j'ai vu... »

« Quoi... Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Jiraiya-sama ! »

Ebahie et stupéfaite, je ne peux pas parler...

Un peu d'espoir refait surface dans mon coeur...

Pendant que je reprends mes esprits, des larmes essayent de s'échapper de mes yeux mais je les retiens... Je m'avance vers Shino et lui présente une chaise pour qu'il se mette à l'aise avant de tout m'expliquer...

Je laisse Shino reprendre un peu sa respiration. Au bout de quelques secondes, remis, il me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé lors de sa mission.

« J'étais occupé à la mission que vous n'aviez confié... Essayer d'envoyer mes insectes au-dessus de la barrière énergétique pour voir s'il pouvait apercevoir Konoha où au moins un être vivant, mais comme la dernière fois, mes insectes ne revenaient pas. »

« On les tuait avant qu'ils ne reviennent ? »

« C'est ce que je crois... Donc, je continuais à envoyer des insectes tout en cherchant une faiblesse potentielle à cette barrière quand j'ai vu apparaître Jiraiya-sama... »

« Tu es sûr que c'était lui ? En six mois jusqu'ici nous n'avions vu personne ! Pas la moindre trace de vie ! »

« Oui, je pense... Il était gravement blessé, comme s'il venait de se battre peu de temps avant... »

« Contre qui ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, nous n'avons pas pu parler, la barrière bloquait tout les sons. »

« Vous avez réussi à communiquer malgré tout ? »

« Jiraiya sama a attrapé un bout de bois et à inscrit plusieurs mots au sol dans la terre pour que je puisse les lire. »

Morte de curiosité, j'attends avec impatience que Shino continue.

« D'abord, il a marqué : Genjutsu »

« Genjutsu ? »

« Oui, puis : Konoha détruite. »

Quand j'entend ça, j'ai un pincement au coeur... J'attend la suite, mais Shino ne semble plus rien avoir à dire.

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui, Jiraiya-sama allait inscrire autre chose quand tout à coup, il a lâché le bâton avant de partir en courant. Je pense qu'il a cru s'être fait repérer et qu'il a dû s'enfuir pour ne pas que l'on me repère moi aussi. »

« Et tu es parti aussitôt ? »

« Oui. Avant de partir, Jiraiya-sama m'a fait signe de m'enfuir, alors j'ai obéi et je suis venu aussitôt vous faire mon rapport. »

J'acquiesce, pensive...

« Genjutsu, l'art des illusions... Depuis qu'il s'est battu avec Itachi, Jiraiya est immunisé contre genjutsus... Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vouloir dire par là... »

« Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que les autres sont coincés dans un genjutsu ? »

« Qui aurait duré plusieurs mois ? C'est impossible. Aucun ninja n'est capable de ça... Surtout que cette situation s'est déjà étendue à d'autres villages. Baki vient de me dire qu'il était arrivé la même chose au pays de la Terre. »

Shino encaissa l'information sans rien dire...

« Shino, écoute-moi, Va prévenir Baki et le conseil de Suna de tout ce que tu viens de me dire... Moi, je vais me rendre à la barrière de Konoha... »

« Mais c'est trop dangereux, on ne peut pas risquer de vous perdre, Hokage-sama. »

« Si je ne vais pas essayer de sauver Konoha, je ne serais pas digne d'être son Hokage... On m'a suffisamment retenue ici... »

Shino va protester, mais je l'en empêche. Vaincu, il sort et me laisse seule.

Je me rapproche à nouveau de la fenêtre, une lueur d'espoir est revenue...

Jiraiya, vieux pervers...

Attends-moi, je viens t'aider !

A suivre...

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de nous laisser des reviews, merci d'avance...

_**Attention, cette fic va changer de titre, elle va passer de**__** Naruto à la fac **__**à : **_

**Pris dans l'illusion, Naruto, il faut que tu affrontes la réalité !**

**Ce changement de titre se fera au prochain chapitre donc faites attention...**

On remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, J4m3s-3nd-lily, Tsume, Soleeiila, Joliceur, Ephemeris, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, et surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	10. L'incompréhension de Neji by Ephe

Disclaimers : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, seules les idées originales (détraquées en ce qui me concerne) nous appartiennent. Les idées des chapitres impairs appartiennent à Heiji et celles des chapitres pairs sont à Ephemeris.

Titre : Naruto à la fac

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris, cette dernière pour ce chapitre

Résumé : En fac d'histoire de l'art, les couples se forment et ne se ressemblent pas, enfin, à première vue, mais quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça…

Couples : Pour le moment, Naru x Sai x Naru, Neji x Tenten x Neji, Hinata x Kiba x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura x Sasuke

Genre : Un peu comme un cadavre exquis, mais à deux. Donc pour définir un genre, ça va être dur puisque l'un comme l'autre, on ne sait pas ce que l'autre va faire ou projette de faire…

Rating : Heiji a mis K+, mais avec moi, ça risque de virer en T…

Warnings : Yaoi et hétéro. Histoire sans but précis pour le moment, surprise autant pour les lecteurs que pour les auteurs… Pour ce chapitre, POV de Neji.

Naruto à la fac

_Chapitre 10_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je ne me souviens en aucun cas du rêve que je viens de faire, mais je sais qu'il était horrible, un vrai cauchemar comme il m'en arrive très peu. Je ressens encore toute l'angoisse de ce rêve qui, j'en ai bien peur, va me gâcher la journée.

Je ne suis pas très en forme depuis quelques jours. Une drôle d'atmosphère plane en ce moment à la fac et ça me tape sur le système. Bien sûr, personne n'en parle, en tout cas pas à moi. Mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et ça m'atteint même quand je dors.

Le simple fait de repenser à ce rêve dont je ne me souviens pas me fait frissonner et je décide de me lever. Après une bonne douche, je me sentirais mieux. Une fois cela fait, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, seul. Je vis dans un appartement que je ne partage avec personne.

En fait, il arrive que Tenten dorme ici, ce qui fait que je ne suis pas seul le matin, mais depuis quelques temps, elle agit de façon étrange quand elle est avec moi. Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas fait quelque chose qui l'aurait froissée. Je lui demanderai quand je la verrai tout à l'heure.

Sakura aussi agit de façon étrange depuis un temps ; elle dit des choses bizarres et m'a eu regardé deux ou trois fois comme si elle voyait un revenant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe en ce moment. On dirait que tout le monde est déprimé.

Même Naruto, qui déborde tout le temps d'énergie, ne fait plus de vague. Je dirais même que c'est lui qui a l'air le plus différent parmi tous mes camarades. Depuis ces derniers jours, il semble absent, perdu dans ses pensées et il regarde sans arrêt Sai. Je sais bien qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il le fixe comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir.

En fait, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde de cette manière et je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi. Je n'ai pas osé poser la question à l'un d'entre eux, mais je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix si ça continue comme ça.

D'un pas moyennement décidé, je sors de chez moi pour me rendre à la fac. On commence avec le cours de Kakashi-sensei ce matin et je n'en ai aucune envie. Lui aussi semble ailleurs depuis un temps et ses cours ne sont plus aussi bien menés que ce qu'ils étaient avant. Mais avant quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

J'arrive enfin à la fac et passe dans les couloirs sans regarder les gens que je croise. Je ne suis pas en forme. Ces cauchemars, bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas, me fatiguent et occupent mes pensées sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Je continue mon chemin et aperçois Hinata au loin, attendant devant la porte de l'amphi. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de la connaître, mais je ne sais pas d'où. On m'a déjà dit qu'on se ressemblait un peu physiquement, mais je ne crois pas avoir de lien de parenté avec elle. On n'est pas vraiment amis tous les deux, je la considère plus comme une connaissance, mais j'ai toujours ressenti un sentiment de frustration par rapport à ça. Puisqu'elle est là, seule, je vais un peu lui parler.

" Salut Hinata. "

Elle m'a vu arriver et a le regard fixé sur moi depuis un moment, elle n'est donc pas surprise de m'entendre lui parler.

" Bonjour, " me répond-elle.

Je m'appuie contre le mur, à côté d'elle, ce qui la fait sortir de mon champ de vision.

" Tu vas bien ? " me demande-t-elle ensuite.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle se force à me parler ? On dirait que c'est difficile pour elle. Je sais bien qu'elle est timide, mais elle n'a pas à se gêner avec moi. Nous ne sommes pas amis, mais elle n'était pas aussi distante avant. Mais avant quoi ? Ca s'embrouille de plus en plus dans ma tête. Je n'en peux plus, je vais essayer de la faire parler.

" Ca peut aller, je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment. Et toi, tout se passe bien autour de toi ? "

Je tourne mon regard vers elle et la vois hésiter. Non, elle n'agissait pas comme ça avant, quelque chose a changé.

" Oui, tout va bien. "

J'acquiesce. Elle n'est pas sincère, mais je ne vais pas le lui dire, je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine. D'où me vient ce sentiment protecteur envers Hinata ? Je commence à me perdre dans mes pensées quand l'arrivée de Kiba près de nous me fait revenir à la réalité. Il s'approche d'Hinata et l'embrasse sur la joue. Tiens, c'est plutôt inattendu, mais pourquoi pas ? A voir comment ils se regardent, sans doute qu'ils aimeraient être un peu plus que des amis ces deux-là.

" Salut Neji, " me dit alors Kiba dont le regard s'est un peu voilé lorsqu'il a remarqué ma présence.

Je lui réponds poliment tout en me mettant à angoisser. Pourquoi tout le monde agit différemment avec moi ? Ca commence à m'énerver, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quel est le problème. Les gens commencent à s'entasser devant la porte de l'amphi, Kakashi-sensei est encore en retard.

Cela fait au moins un quart d'heure que le cours aurait dû commencer, mais Tenten n'est pas arrivée. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard pourtant. C'est alors que je la vois arriver aux côtés de Kakashi-sensei. Mais quel fait-elle avec lui ? Elle avait peut-être une question à lui poser à propos de son cours, mais en général, elle me demande toujours en premier et, dans le cas où je ne puisse pas lui répondre, elle va demander au professeur. Mais elle ne m'a rien demandé ces derniers temps. En fait, elle ne me parle plus de rien…

En la regardant approcher, je ne la trouve pas très en forme. Elle a l'air perturbé et marche sans vraiment regarder où elle va. Résultat de cela, elle a failli foncer dans Lee qui s'est écarté juste à temps. Maintenant, elle vient vers moi, mais elle ne m'a pas vu. Puis, elle lève doucement la tête, ce qui me fait croiser son regard.

Mais dès qu'elle semble me reconnaître, elle s'arrête brusquement en me dévisageant. Puis, elle reprend sa marche vers moi en me souriant, mais je sais que ce sourire n'est pas sincère. Je vois en elle une grande souffrance, souffrance qu'elle semble éprouver en me regardant. Cette pensée me provoque un serrement dans la poitrine des plus désagréables. Pourquoi Tenten, pour qui je ressens un amour si fort, semble souffrir en ma présence ?

" Salut Neji, tu vas bien ? " me dit-elle maintenant qu'elle est arrivée jusqu'à moi.

Je ne perçois aucune sincérité dans ce qu'elle dit et son sourire est trop faux pour que je me laisse amadouer. Mais je n'ose pas lui faire une scène alors qu'elle est venue jusqu'à moi malgré ce qui se passe en elle. Je m'efforce de lui sourire gentiment et me penche sur elle pour l'embrasser. Mais alors que mes lèvres sont presque arrivées aux siennes, elle détourne doucement la tête, faisant arriver mes lèvres sur sa joue.

Je ne dis rien, je me contente de sourire. Je sens tous les regards qui nous observent, mais je les ignore. Un souvenir qui date d'il y a quelques jours me revient alors en tête. Peut-être que c'est ça qui l'a rendue si froide par rapport à moi, peut-être qu'elle m'en veut de ce que je lui ai dit…

_J'accours vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à mon visiteur nocturne. J'allais me coucher quand j'ai entendu la sonnette. Qui peut bien venir me voir à presque minuit ? J'ouvre la porte et suis très surpris de trouver Tenten sur le pas de la porte. A peine ai-je ouvert qu'elle me fait un grand sourire et qu'elle me saute dans les bras en m'embrassant. _

_" Tenten ! Mais, je croyais que tu devais réviser avec Sakura ce soir ! Il y a eu un problème ? "_

_Elle se détache un peu de moi en me faisant un grand sourire. _

_" Non, aucun problème. Je suis bien allée chez Sakura, mais j'ai eu brusquement envie de te voir alors je suis venue. Pardon d'arriver si tard. "_

_" Oh, ce n'est pas grave, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de te voir. Entre. "_

_Je referme la porte derrière elle et l'emméne dans le salon. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé et je lui pose des questions sur sa soirée. Elle me paraît très enthousiaste, plus que d'habitude même. Ca me fait drôle de la voir comme ça, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Enfin, je m'en fiche un peu, je suis trop content de la voir pour m'en faire avec ce genre de détails. _

_Mais alors qu'elle parle depuis un moment, son énergie débordante disparaît petit à petit. Je la vois me lancer des coups d'oeils un peu étranges puis, elle s'arrête de parler et me regarde bien en face. _

_" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " lui dis-je, intrigué. _

_Elle s'approche de moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle s'approche encore plus et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes en une douce caresse. Cette caresse s'intensifie et je me sens emporté par ce sentiment d'allégresse que je ressens quand je suis avec elle. Elle finit par relâcher mes lèvres et plante son regard dans le mien._

_" Neji, fais-moi l'amour, fais-moi l'amour comme avant… "_

_Je suis tellement surpris par ce qu'elle me dit que je n'arrive même plus à bouger. Faire l'amour… Comme avant ? Mais…_

_" Euh, Tenten, on n'a jamais fait l'amour. Si tu te sens prête, je serais heureux de te prouver à quel point je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas le faire comme avant, il n'y a jamais eu d'avant… "_

_" Et pourtant, moi, je m'en souviens, " me répond-elle avec un sérieux que je ne lui ai vu que rarement sur le visage. _

_" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? " dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. _

_Elle se défait alors de moi et se lève, prenant ses affaires et se dirigeant vers la sortie de mon appartement. Avant de franchir la porte, elle me lance : _

_" Laisse tomber. "_

Je n'ai jamais rien compris à ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, à ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Mais je ne lui en ai jamais reparlé puisqu'elle m'est arrivée, le lendemain, avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage, comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était produit. Et maintenant, il me semble que je capte le même regard désespéré qu'elle a eu lorsqu'elle m'a fait cette drôle de demande.

En repensant à tout ça, je ressens une grande tristesse de ne pas arriver à la comprendre et à la soutenir. Dans mon ignorance, la seule chose que je trouve à faire est de la prendre dans mes bras, tenter de la rassurer. Je m'approche donc d'elle et l'entoure de mes bras en la pressant contre mon torse, mais je la sens se tendre à mon contact. Je m'écarte alors en laissant mes mains sur ses épaules et je la regarde bien en face.

" Bon, là j'en ai assez. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive depuis quelques jours. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles ? "

Mais alors que je m'attendais à une réponse du genre " Si tu ne le sais pas, c'est pas à moi de te le dire ! " ou bien " Parce que tu ne le sais même pas ? Il y a vraiment que les mecs pour pas se rendre compte quand ils font des conneries ! ", au lieu de ça, son corps est soudainement parcouru de spasmes et elle éclate en sanglots.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, bon sang ! Et tous ces imbéciles autour de nous qui nous regardent avec un air désolé. Ils ne peuvent pas se mêler de leurs affaires ? Ou s'ils savent ce qui se passe, qu'ils me le disent ! Mais après tout, je n'en ai rien à faire. Ma priorité, c'est de calmer Tenten et de savoir ce qui lui arrive.

" Enfin Tenten, pourquoi pleures-tu ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? "

Elle relève les yeux vers moi et je perçois à travers ses pleurs de la colère. Elle lève les poings et se met à me frapper la poitrine en hurlant.

" Tu m'as menti†! Tu avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour me protèger ! Tu m'as menti !

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit, encore… J'encaisse ses coups qui se font de plus en plus faibles de toute manière. Puis, elle arrête de me frapper et se jette dans mes bras, me serrant fort contre elle.

" Et pourtant, je sais que c'est toi. C'est ton corps, ton corps que je connais par cœur… Tu ne peux pas être mort… Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui est là… "

" Tenten, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis… Je suis confus… "

En fait, je suis complètement perdu, mais je préfère ne pas le lui dire pour ne pas aggraver son état. C'est alors que Kakashi-sensei s'approche de moi et me tend un cahier. Tenten le voit en même temps que moi et repousse la main de notre professeur.

" Non ! Ne lui montrez pas ça ! "

" Il le faut Tenten, répond Kakashi-sensei avec un regard déterminé. " Nous avons aussi besoin de lui pour réussir. "

En entendant cette phrase, Tenten se resserre contre moi alors que je comprends de moins en moins. Je regarde Kakashi-sensei qui me tend toujours le cahier et le prends. Tenten gémit contre moi, mais j'ouvre tout de même le cahier et je commence à lire ce qu'il y est écrit.

Tout d'abord, les mots qui se suivent me semblent irréels. Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ? Des ninjas ? Un village attaqué ? Sakura morte ? Sai mort ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Un serpent… Orochimaru…

Je me sens défaillir alors que des images me reviennent en bloc, des images dont je ne me souvenais plus, mais que je connais, que j'ai vécu. Oui, Konoha… Hinata-sama… Tenten qui me crie de ne pas mourir… A cette pensée, je serre cette dernière contre moi.

" C'est donc ça, je suis mort… " dis-je, incrédule.

" Non ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! " crie Tenten qui s'est remise à pleurer.

Kakashi-sensei s'approche de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

" Oui, à ce moment-là, tu es mort, comme Sai et Sakura. Mais comme vous êtes présents dans ce monde tous les trois alors que nous sommes a priori coincés dans un genjustu, il y a peut-être un moyen de retourner dans notre monde avec vous trois vivants. Nous ne savons pas encore comment faire, mais maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons y réfléchir sérieusement. Une chose que je voudrais vérifier, peux-tu utiliser le Byakugan ? "

A ce moment, Tenten se détache de moi et se recule un peu. Ses joues sont trempées, mais l'espoir semble être revenu dans ses yeux. Je tourne mon regard vers Kakashi-sensei, forme un signe de mes doigts et me concentre pour activer le Byakugan.

Tout ce qui se présente à moi devient blanc et j'arrive à voir au-delà de ce que ma vision normale me permet de voir. Mon regard passe sur tous mes camarades, mais il s'arrête sur une personne en retrait qui semble nous observer.

" Kakashi-sensei, un homme à une dizaine de mètres de nous nous observe. "

Une rumeur passe dans le groupe et je sens notre sensei se renfrogner.

" Comment est-il ? Crois-tu qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi ? "

" J'ai l'impression que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Mais il n'a pas l'air vraiment hostile. Ah, il approche. "

Kakashi-sensei se retourne vivement et alors que je crois qu'il va passer à l'attaque, il ne bouge plus. Il regarde cet homme qui vient d'arriver au niveau de notre groupe avec un œil exorbité.

" Minato-sensei… " dit-il doucement, d'une voix à peine audible.

" Heureux de te revoir, Kakashi, " répond l'homme avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

Ce nom me dit quelque chose, où l'ai-je déjà entendu ? Je vois alors Naruto d'approcher du nouvel arrivant et le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. L'homme le regarde aussi, attendant sans doute ce qu'il va dire. Quelle énormité va-t-il nous sortir encore ? Après son examen, il pousse une exclamation et pointe son doigt vers l'homme en s'écriant :

" Je vous reconnais ! Il y a votre photo sur le mur des Hokages ! "

Il a l'air plutôt fier de lui et sourit comme un imbécile, mais il semble soudainement réaliser quelque chose et s'écrit :

" Mais alors, vous êtes Yondaime ! "

Yondaime ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il est mort pourtant, il y a des années… C'est alors que l'homme sourit en regardant Naruto et lui dit :

" C'est exact, je suis bien Yondaime Hokage du village de Konoha. Et toi, qui es-tu ? "

Naruto fait le fier et, comme à son habitude, clame son nom avec un grand sourire, les poings sur les hanches.

" Je suis Uzumaki Naruto et c'est moi qui vais devenir le prochain Hokage de Konoha ! "

D'abord surpris par une telle déclaration, celui qui se dit Yondaime se met à rire, mais ensuite, son regard se voile un peu et son sourire laisse transparaître une certaine tristesse.

" Uzumaki… "

Kakashi-sensei s'approche alors de lui et pose sa main sur le haut de son bras.

" C'est bien vous sensei ? Mais comment ? "

L'homme regarde notre professeur, mais lui demande d'aller ailleurs pour discuter. Kakashi-sensei ouvre alors la porte de l'amphi et nous fait tous entrer. Nous nous installons alors et attendons des explications. Le nouvel arrivant prend alors la parole.

" Je suis Yondaime Hokage. Vu votre âge, je suis sûr que ceux qui vous ont parlé de moi vous ont dit que j'étais mort en défendant Konoha de Kyuubi. "

En disant cela, il jette un bref coup d'œil à Naruto qui est assis à côté de Sai qu'il tient par la main. Yondaime continue son discours.

" Mais en fait, je n'en suis pas tout à fait mort. Quand j'ai scellé Kyuubi, une réaction s'est faite, me liant au démon, et a envoyé mon esprit dans cette dimension qui ne ressemble en rien à la nôtre. En fait, dans Konoha, il existe un portail entre cette dimension et notre monde qui peut être ouvert avec une grande quantité de chakra et tout ce qui vient de Konoha qui passe par le portail arrive ici. Vous avez sans doute été victimes d'un genjutsu très puissant qui a envoyé vos esprits ici alors que vos corps sont toujours à Konoha, inconscients. "

" Mais qui a ouvert ce portail ? " demande Sasuke.

" Dans mon cas, ça a été Kyuubi qui a essayé de se défendre, mais qui n'a tout de même pas pu m'échapper. Pour vous, je ne sais pas. "

" Et vous savez où se trouve le portail qui nous permettrait de retourner chez nous ? " demande à son tour Sakura, tenant timidement le bras de Sasuke.

Yondaime la regarde et lui sourit.

" Il se trouve dans cette faculté, à nous maintenant de le trouver et de l'ouvrir. "

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Délirant n'est-ce pas ? C'est une idée que j'ai eue récemment et qui me narguait, dans un coin de ma tête, j'ai pas pu résister à la mettre en application dans cette histoire. Donc, Yondaime est vivant. Mais comment tout ça va finir ? Vont-ils trouver le portail qui leur permettrait de rentrer chez eux ? Quelques questions dont je laisse les rÈponses à Heiji pour le moment. Alors, ça valait le coup d'attendre un peu pour le chapitre Heiji ? Ca t'a plu ? Et à vous, lecteurs ? Je l'espère en tout cas. Merci de toujours suivre cette histoire et à la prochaine.

-Ephemeris-

_**Devant repartir et n'ayant plus accès à Internet avant deux semaines, j'ai hésité à updater finalement j'ai juste le temps de mettre le chapitre, ne m'en voulait pas si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews... Je devais faire un choix et je préférais updater sans répondre que de ne rien faire... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas...**_

On remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Soleeiila, oOoO Black siri OoOoO et Ephemeris, et surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	11. Les soucis d'Itachi by Heiji

Disclaimers : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, seules les idées originales (détraquées en ce qui me concerne) nous appartiennent. Les idées des chapitres impairs appartiennent à Heiji et celles des chapitres pairs sont à Ephemeris.

Titre : Ex Naruto à la fac ou Pris dans l'illusion, Naruto affrontes la réalité

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris, Heiji pour ce chapitre

Résumé : En fac d'histoire de l'art, les couples se forment et ne se ressemblent pas, enfin, à première vue, mais quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça…

Couples : Pour le moment, Naru x Sai x Naru, Neji x Tenten x Neji, Hinata x Kiba x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura x Sasuke

Genre : Un peu comme un cadavre exquis, mais à deux. Donc pour définir un genre, ça va être dur puisque l'un comme l'autre, on ne sait pas ce que l'autre va faire ou projette de faire…

Rating : Heiji a mis K+, mais avec moi, ça risque de virer en T…

Warnings : Yaoi et hétéro. Histoire sans but précis pour le moment, surprise autant pour les lecteurs que pour les auteurs… Pour ce chapitre, POV d'Itachi.

* * *

_**Attention, cette fic a changée de titre, elle s'appelle**_

**Pris dans l'illusion, Naruto, il faut que tu affrontes la réalité !**

**( ex Naruto à la fac )

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 :

Plus qu'agacé et je fais à nouveau le tour du dôme.

Ce jeu ne peut pas continuer plus longtemps...

J'en ai plus qu'assez de faire la chasse à l'homme!

Quand je pense que tout a été mis en place ailleurs pour que tout se déroule sans accroc et qu'il a fallu que cette saleté de ninjas de Konoha échappe à notre piège !

Je sais bien qu'il s'agit d'un des ninjas légendaires et je m'attendais à de la résistance de sa part. Néanmoins j'espére que comme les autres, il ne réussira pas à s'échapper du portail.

D'un revers de la main, je déroule un parchemin. Celui-ci permet en temps normal de repérer les intrus dans un périmètre donné très large, mais il semblerait que cela ne fonctionne pas avec lui... Énervé, je fais des signes avec ma main nécessaire pour déclencher cette technique avec cependant peu d'espoir qu'elle fonctionne. Ça va faire six mois qu'il se cache ici et que je ne le trouve pas ! Mais je finirai bien par mettre la main sur lui et alors je le mettrai hors d'état de nuire. J'ai bien déjà réussi à le débusquer mais à chaque fois le combat s'annonce rude car ses pouvoirs sont énormes...

Jiraya n'a pas volé son titre de Sannin.

Mais le dôme a renforcé mes propres pouvoirs et affaiblit les siens. Je devrai donc pouvoir sans aucun problème le vaincre même si en temps normal, j'éviterai plutôt ce combat. Il faut dire que maintenir ce dôme en place est beaucoup plus dur qu'il n'y paraît car nous n'avons pas prévu la présence de deux démons dans la même ville. Les pouvoirs de Kyubi et de Ichibi sont en partie contenus pour permettre à notre plan de fonctionner mais cette situation est complexe. D'un autre côté nous avons fait d'une pierre deux coups car maintenant il est inutile de s'attaquer à Suna puisque ichibi est déjà prisonnier ici. De plus, nous avons eu la chance que l'Hokage de Konoha soit à Suna car elle aurait sûrement posé, elle aussi, problème comme jiraya.

Les détecteurs d'intrus semblables à des corbeaux s'envolent. Je regarde ces oiseaux s'envoler silencieusement. Il faut dire que c'est vraiment étrange de voir le village caché de Konoha désert. Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à ça, c'est étrange...

Assis sur le toit de la tour de l'Hokage, je fixe les alentours à la recherche du moindre mouvement. Ce travail de surveillance commence à devenir pesant. Être seul sans compter l'intrus, est vraiment difficile pour moi. Pourtant moi qui suis solitaire, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas ressentir le besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Certes, je reçois de temps en temps des messages des autres mais ça n'a pas le même effet que la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, au contraire, ces messages semblent accroître ma solitude.

Tout d'un coup, un des corbeaux apparaît alors à l'horizon.

Il semble revenir vers moi cela signifie qu'il a repéré quelque chose.

Je me relève en faisant attention de ne pas froisser mon manteau noir avec ses nuages rouges.

Le corbeau tourne autour de ma tête avant de repartir ce qui signifie que je dois le suivre.

Peut-être a-t-il retrouvé la trace de jiraya ?

Plein d'espoir, je m'élance dans la direction indiquée par l'oiseau. Cependant l'oiseau se dirige vers l'extrémité du dôme et tape contre celui-ci. À cet instant précis, je comprends qu'il s'agit pas de jiraya. Mes doigts se crispent de l'énervement.

Comment a-t-il pu échapper à mon Mangekyou sharingan pendant plus de six mois ?

Où peut-il se cacher ?

Malgré ma colère, je m'approche du dôme pour voir ce qui inquiète tant le corbeau. Caché derrière une branche, je fixe extrémité du dôme sans que les personnesde l'extérieur ne puisse me voir. Mais ce que je surprends m'étonne et m'inquiète.

Chevauchant une immense limace, Katsuyu si ma mémoire est bonne, l'Hokage de Konoha fixe le dôme.

Une légère inquiétude apparaît sur mon visage sans que je puisse la contrôler. Si elle attaque le dôme en même temps que jiraya, Le dôme risque de céder temporairement, seulement quelques secondes, mais ce délai serait suffisant pour que Tsunade puisse s'introduire dans le dôme. Et face à ses deux, mes chances de victoire se réduisent. Heureusement pour moi, Jiraya ne semble pas être à proximité...

Accompagnant l'Hokage, je reconnais un ou deux ninjas de Konoha, Maito Gai et Ibiki entre autres.

Il faut vraiment éviter cette attaque frontale. Jusqu'ici j'ai réussi à repousser les attaques des ninjas venus ici, soit en les emprisonnant à l'intérieur du portail, soit en rendant leur attaque inefficace.

Les insectes de ce ninjas de Konoha qui étaient venus plusieurs fois ont tous été détruits avant de pouvoir ramener la moindre information à leur maître.

Mais cette fois-ci, la situation était différente.

Un sannin à l'intérieur et un sannin à l'extérieur attaquant au même endroit risquait de provoquer une faille dans le dôme de la ville. Ne sachant pas trop ce que je vais faire, je reste caché pour l'instant. Si jamais ses ninjas ne voient, ils comprendront aussitôt qui se cache derrière la disparition des villes et de leurs habitants. Et il est hors de question qu'il sache que c'est l'akatusuki qui est responsable ça !

l'Hokage semble donner des ordres à Gai qui semblent accepter l'ordre de mission. Plusieurs ninjas se réunissent autour de lui avant de disparaître en le suivant. Quel dommage que le son ne traverse pas le portail, j'aurais su ce que préparait l'Hokage.

Je descends encore de quelques branches pour me rapprocher des ninjas de Konoha sans être vu.

La curiosité me fait peut-être prendre le risque d'être reconnu, mais le danger que le dôme soit temporairement brisé est réel car la puissance de Kyubi et Ichibi entame déjà la protection de la ville des attaques.

L'Hokage descend de la limace et se dirige vers un ninja.

Tiens lui aussi, il est là...

Je reconnais sans difficulté le ninja aux insectes qui est déjà venu auparavant.

Tsunade semble lui donner à lui aussi des instructions. Le jeune ninjas sourit avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

À ce moment précis, Tsunade retourne sur le dos de la limace et semblent attendre. Je reste là à fixer la scène sans rien dire. Après tout je tirerai peut-être des informations intéressantes si cette situation persiste...

Tout d'un coup un bruit se fait entendre en dessous de moi, je baisse le regard et je reconnait aussitôt le responsable du bruit.

Jiraya.

Tsunade l'a vu elle aussi et semble lui faire des signes.

A ce moment j'hésite...

Que dois-je faire ?

Me montrer au risque que l'Hokage me voit et diffuse l'information que l'akatsuki est responsable de ce dôme et de ce qui arrive aux ville du pays ?

Ou ne pas bouger au risque que le dôme cède et que des ninjas de Konoha et l'Hokage puisse entrer et perturber nos plans ?

La situation est difficile, j'hésite longuement.

C'est lorsque je vois Gamabunta que je prends ma décision.

Je sors de ma cachette pour faire face à jiraya sans que les ninjas de l'extérieur ne puissent me voir.

Jiraya se retourne et me fixe avant de dire.

" Itachi, ça fait plaisir de te voir... "

À suivre...

Chapitre court, je sais enfin j'espère que ça continue malgré tout à vous plaire...

Ephe pas trop déçu, j'espère que ce chapitre convient à ta suite...

Si ça vous a plus, n'oubliez pas de nous laisser une review... Ca fait toujours très plaisir...

On remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, et surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	12. Les directives de Minato

Disclaimers : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, seules les idées originales (détraquées en ce qui me concerne) nous appartiennent. Les idées des chapitres impairs appartiennent à Heiji et celles des chapitres pairs sont à Ephemeris.

Titre : Pris dans l'illusion, Naruto, affronte la réalité

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris, Ephe pour ce chapitre !

Résumé : En fac d'histoire de l'art, les couples se forment et ne se ressemblent pas, enfin, à première vue, mais quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça…

Couples : Naru x Sai, Neij x Tenten, Hinata x Kiba, Sasuke x Sakura

Genre : Un peu comme un cadavre exquis, mais à deux. Donc, pour définir un genre, ça va être dur puisque l'un comme l'autre, on ne sait pas ce que l'autre va faire ou projette de faire…

Rating : Heiji a mis K+, mais avec moi, ça risque de virer en T…

Warnings : Yaoi et hétéro. Histoire sans but précis pour le moment, surprise autant pour les lecteurs que pour les auteurs… Pour ce chapitre, POV de Minato.

Pris dans l'illusion, Naruto, affronte la réalité

_Chapitre 11_

**Ex Naruto à la fac**

Je vois tous ces enfants me regarder avec de grands yeux. Je conçois parfaitement que ce que je viens de leur apprendre est très troublant, mais de les voir là, dans ce monde, m'inquiète bien plus qu'ils ne pourraient le croire. De plus, j'ai cru comprendre que les corps de certains d'entre eux étaient morts avant qu'ils n'arrivent et ça, c'est embêtant aussi.

Mais de savoir Kakashi avec eux me rassure. Je sais pour l'avoir vu qu'il a beaucoup évolué et dans un bon sens. Il a toujours été très fort et très intelligent, mais avec le temps et la triste fin d'Obito, il a compris les fondements de ce que j'avais voulu lui enseigner, ce qui ne l'a rendu que plus fort avec le temps.

En pensant à Obito, je vois qu'il y a un Uchiha parmi ces jeunes ninjas. Je ne le connais pas, mais il me fait penser au jeune Itachi qui était si doué. Je me penche vers Kakashi et lui demande doucement :

« Le jeune Uchiha qui est là-bas, est-il proche du jeune Itachi ? »

Je vois mon élève froncer les sourcils alors qu'il jette un coup d'œil au garçon dont je lui parle avant de me regarder pour me répondre.

« Il s'agit de son jeune frère, mais il vaut mieux ne pas parler d'Itachi devant lui. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que Itachi a décimé le clan Uchiha, ne laissant comme survivant seulement son frère Sasuke avant de déserter le village. »

Je tourne le regard vers le Sasuke en question, les yeux dans le vide et tenant la main de la jeune fille assise à côté de lui de façon possessive. Il s'agit sans doute de sa petite amie, et elle fait partie de ceux qui sont morts à Konoha.

Puis, mon regard dévie vers le garçon blond qui m'a si fièrement proclamé son nom. Je ne comprends pas comment ça ne m'a pas sauté aux yeux du premier coup, il lui ressemble tellement.

« Uzumaki… » dis-je doucement, pour moi-même.

Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre et élève un peu la voix pour que tous reportent leur attention sur moi.

« Ecoutez, je propose que l'on se sépare en plusieurs groupes de recherche pour trouver le portail. Faites des équipes de trois et décidez d'une zone de la fac à inspecter. On se retrouve dans cet amphi dans deux heures. »

Je viens juste de terminer ma phrase que je vois ces jeunes shinobis se lever et se mettre en formation, comme je l'ai demandé, mais je suis surpris de certaines combinaisons. Kakashi, qui a sans doute suivi mes pensées, se penche vers moi alors que je regarde le garçon blond de tout à l'heure se diriger vers le jeune Uchiha et sa petite amie, laissant derrière lui un garçon brun dont il semble très proche.

« C'est mon équipe, ils sont habitués de travailler ensemble même si ça a été dur au début. J'ai compris en les formant ce que nous vous avions fait subir, Obito et moi. »

Un petit sourire apparaît sur mon visage et je tourne la tête vers mon ancien élève qui me fixe de son œil.

« C'est toi qui as formé mon fils ? Alors il doit être très fort. »

« Fort, c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas vraiment grâce à moi. Il a des gènes d'Hokage et il a un démon très puissant qui lui prête son chakra quand il en a besoin. Et c'est pas toujours beau à voir d'ailleurs. »

Un peu de tristesse s'empare de moi alors que le souvenir de mon combat avec Kyuubi et sa terrible fin me reviennent en mémoire. Je me suis toujours demandé si j'avais fait le bon choix ce jour-là, mais en le regardant, Naruto a l'air bien, et même heureux. Mais je ne dois pas penser à ça, ce n'est pas le moment.

« Kakashi, quel est le niveau général de ces jeunes et y a-t-il d'autres shinobis que ceux réunis ici ? »

« Nous avons trois jounins dont le plus doué du clan Hyuuga, un ancien membre de la Racine et l'actuel Kazekage de Suna. Les autres sont tous chunnins, parmi eux un des derniers Uchiha, et nous sommes tous là. Il y a bien Asuma et Kurenai, mais ce ne sont que des images, j'ai vérifié. »

« Et on ajoute à ça toi et moi, » dis-je avant de faire un grand sourire à Kakashi. « C'est bon, on a des chances de s'en sortir alors. »

Je descends alors de l'estrade et me dirige vers cette équipe que Kakashi a formée, cette équipe où se trouve mon fils. Je fais signe à mon ancien élève de me suivre et, une fois à leur niveau, je les aborde.

« Kakashi vient de me dire que c'est lui qui s'est occupé de votre formation et j'aimerai que vous nous laissiez nous joindre à vous pour les recherches. »

« Pour sûr que vous pouvez ! C'est même obligé, je dois encore apprendre et j'ai des trucs à vous demander, » s'exclame Naruto.

En entendant ces paroles, je suis plutôt intrigué. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et le regarde dans les yeux, ce qui ne lui fait pas détourner le regard.

« Quel genre de trucs ? » je lui demande, curieux.

« Je veux savoir comment vous avez fait pour devenir Hokage. Parce que c'est moi qui deviendrais Hokage après la vieille ! »

« Naruto, un peu de respect envers mon maître ou je te cogne, » lui répond la jeune fille à côté de Sasuke.

Sur le coup, je sens que je dois avoir une tête d'ahuri tant je suis surpris. Comment, cet enfant, mon enfant, veut devenir Hokage et me prend comme modèle ? Ca me paraît trop beau pour être vrai. Puis, un élément me revient à l'esprit et je me tourne vers Kakashi.

« La vieille ? »

« Il parle de Tsunade-sama qui est la cinquième Hokage, en remplacement de Sandaime qui a été tué par Orochimaru. »

Pour le coup, je suis carrément choqué. Je me rends alors compte que je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé à Konoha depuis que j'en suis parti et que c'est la même chose pour eux tous.

« Mettons-nous vite à la recherche de ce portail, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous êtes là, mais peut-être que la situation est vraiment critique de l'autre côté. Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. »

Et nous partons tous, chaque équipe prenant une direction différente. Mais après réflexion, je finis par sourire en repensant à Naruto, parlant de la grande Tsunade en l'appelant la vieille.

« Il a du cran ce petit. »

« Il a de qui tenir, » me répond Kakashi.

Nous nous mettons donc à la recherche de ce fameux portail que je n'ai jamais cherché depuis que je suis là. C'est alors que la jeune fille qui marche devant Kakashi et moi avec les deux autres garçons prend la parole.

« Qui a bien pu nous envoyer ici ? Quelque chose me dit que malgré l'attaque de ce serpent géant, ce n'est pas Orochimaru. »

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça Sakura, ce n'est pas la peine de se creuser la tête si on ne rentre pas. On avisera au moment de retourner à Konoha. »

« Il a raison Sakura-chan, il faut pas t'en faire comme ça. Et puis tu ne mourras pas, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Je vois la Sakura en question secouer la tête et fusiller Naruto du regard.

« Naruto, arrête de faire des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. »

L'équipe s'arrête et Kakashi et moi aussi. Ils ne vont pas se disputer à un moment pareil !

« Hey, je les tiens mes promesses ! La preuve, j'ai ramené Sasuke comme je te l'avais promis. »

« Baka, » ajoute Sasuke. « C'est pas toi qui m'as ramené, je suis revenu tout seul, et pas pour toi. »

« Ordure ! Tu pourrais être un peu de mon côté de temps en temps ! »

A les voir comme ça, je n'arrive pas à retenir un éclat de rire qui les fait s'arrêter net. Ils me dévisagent sans comprendre mon hilarité, mais je ne leur donne pas d'explications, je me contente de m'approcher d'eux et de déposer une main sur l'épaule de Sakura.

« Ils se disputent souvent comme ça ? » lui demandais-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Elle me regarde alors avec un visage exaspéré et me dit :

« Tout le temps ! De vrais gamins, je peux plus les supporter. »

Mais alors qu'elle vient de terminer sa phrase, un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage. Elle est très attachée à eux, ça se voit. Je suis content que mon fils fasse partie d'une équipe comme celle-là. Je leur fais signe et nous nous remettons en marche. Je me retrouve à marcher à côté de Naruto. Il y a sans doute du fait que c'est mon fils et que je ne le connais pas, mais une profonde curiosité m'a pris en ce qui le concerne. Je me décide à l'aborder alors que nous sommes un peu à l'écart des autres.

« Tu dois être considéré comme un héros à Konoha. »

Il tourne la tête vers moi, et me regarde comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je venais de dire.

« Pourquoi on devrait me prendre pour un héros ? »

« Parce que tu as sauvé le village de Kyuubi. »

« Oh, mais non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai sauvé le village, c'est vous. Moi, j'étais juste un orphelin qui vous a servi. Remarque, tant mieux si j'ai pu servir à quelque chose à ce moment, mais je ne me considère pas comme le sauveur du village, comme les autres d'ailleurs. »

Je reste sans voix pendant un moment en entendant ces mots. Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Pourquoi personne ne considère pas cet enfant qui aurait dû passer pour un héros, ayant reçu en lui un dangereux démon pour la sûreté de Konoha. Et pourquoi croit-il qu'il est orphelin ? L'a-t-on tellement rejeté qu'il n'a pas su qu'il avait des parents qui l'aimaient ?

« Mais tu n'étais pas un orphelin. »

Il s'arrête en même temps que moi et nous nous regardons pendant quelques secondes dans les yeux. Il est un parfait mélange de Kushina et moi, c'est fou. J'ai l'impression de la revoir en le regardant. Après un moment de silence, il finit par ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

« Vous… Vous avez connu mes parents ? »

Je lui souris et pose une main sur sa joue.

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère. »

« C'est vrai ? » me demande-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. « C'est la première fois qu'on me parle de ma mère. Je suis content. »

Et moi, j'en ai le cœur brisé. Ce garçon a un grand cœur, je le sens. Kushina serait très fière de lui. J'entends les autres approcher derrière nous et je repars avec Naruto pour continuer les recherches.

Au bout des deux heures prévues, nous n'avons rien trouvé qui pourraient nous faire penser à une ouverture entre les mondes et nous retournons à l'amphi. Nous entrons dans la salle et je demande à Kakashi si toutes les équipes sont revenues.

« Kakashi-sensei, il manque l'équipe de Neji, Tenten et Gros sourcils, » dit alors Naruto après examen des gens présents.

C'est alors qu'un garçon me faisant penser à Gai arrive en courant dans l'amphi. L'appellation « Gros sourcils » me revient en tête, mais l'air de panique sur son visage m'enlève toute envie de rire.

« Venez tous ! On a trouvé le portail, mais Neji est en train de se faire aspirer ! »

« Où est Tenten ? » lance Kakashi.

« Elle est restée avec lui, elle ne veut pas le lâcher. »

« Conduis-nous, » dis-je à ce garçon, lui emboîtant le pas alors que tous les autres shinobis me suivent.

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'endroit en question, je vois le jeune Hyuuga enfoncé à moitié dans me mur qui n'est plus solide, son Byakugan activé et regardant à travers le portail avec un regard inquiet.

Il a les deux jambes de l'autre côté et se retient à une partie du mur solide au-dessus du portail grâce à un de ses bras, l'autre étant tenu fermement par la jeune fille qui est avec lui.

« C'est pas bon du tout, » dit Neji, avec un visage grave. « Il faut se dépêcher de retourner à Konoha. Jiraiya-sama est face à un membre de l'Akatsuki. »

« Encore l'Akatsuki ! » s'exclame Naruto, franchement énervé. « C'est lequel cette fois ? Après le fou avec ses marionnettes et le psychopathe qui fait tout exploser, qui ça va être ? »

« Il s'agit de Uchiha Itachi. »

A l'entente de ce nom, je vois Sasuke se tendre et se précipiter vers Neji.

« Alors on a pas une minute à perdre. Je vais lui faire sa fête à ce salaud. Il faut en profiter tant que le portail est ouvert. Tenten, donne-moi la main et tiens bien Neji. Une fois qu'on se tiendra tous, Neji, tu lâches tout et tu te laisses aller dans le portail. Sakura… »

En prononçant le nom de la jeune fille, il lui tend la main avec un regard implorant. Elle s'approche alors, confiante et lui prend la main.

« Je ne mourrai pas. Naruto, tiens-moi la main. »

La chaîne commence alors à se former, Naruto tenant Sakura d'une main et ce garçon qui était avec lui un peu plus tôt, Sai je crois. La chaîne se termine avec Kakashi qui me tend la main à son tour. Je la prends et m'écrie :

« C'est bon, lâche tout ! »

C'est alors que Neji lâche sa prise sur le mur et se fait aspirer dans le portail. Tenten, qui le tient de toutes ses forces, est aspirée à sa suite et nous sommes tous entraînés dans le portail. Je ne pense plus, je n'y arrive pas. Ai-je le droit de retourner à Konoha ?

L'atterrissage est plutôt difficile. Je ne sais pas de combien de mètres nous sommes tombés, mais ça ne fait pas du bien. Mais je reprends très vite mes esprits, me souvenant de ce que Neji a vu avant que nous passions le portail. Je me relève et me retrouve face aux deux combattants qui me regardent avec des yeux exorbités.

« Minato ? » dit alors l'un des deux.

« Jiraiya-sensei, ça fait longtemps ! » lui répondis-je, avec un grand sourire.

Mais mon attention est déviée par du mouvement à côté de moi et je vois le jeune Sasuke, son Sharingan activé, fusiller du regard Itachi et courir vers lui, un Chidori puissant au creux de sa main.

« Enfoiré, ton heure est venue ! »

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Ouf, ça a été long, je m'en excuse. J'ai eu quelques problèmes à la fac (moi être dans une fac de lettres, et bien pourrie en plus…) ce qui fait que je n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit à écrire et j'ai un peu oublié cette histoire. Mais je suis de retour et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Beaucoup de rebondissements, retour à Konoha et affrontements en perspective. Je ne sais pas si le retour de Yondaime plaît à tout le monde ou s'il n'y a que moi, mais j'ai bien aimé lui faire rencontrer son fils. Maintenant, je laisse la place à Heiji, bonne chance pour la suite. Merci de nous lire et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-

On remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Mimoo, Liliblue7, Tsuda et surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre...


End file.
